Sottise ! (Un Chant de Noël)
by Lynaelle
Summary: Drago tient pour acquis sa relation purement sexuelle avec Harry. La visite de quatre fantômes la veille de Noël pourrait cependant chambouler l'ordre de ses priorités dans la vie. Slash HarryDrago. Contenu mature.
1. Première partie

**Auteur** **: Snegurochka Lee**

**Traductrice :** Lynaëlle

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient à **Snegurochka Lee**. La traduction seule m'appartient. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette histoire.

**Avertissements : **relation homosexuelle – **contenu très mature** – l'épilogue n'est pas pris en compte – maladie en phase terminale d'un enfant (mais si vous connaissez Dickens, vous savez que tout se terminera bien !)

**Résumé :** Drago tient pour acquis sa liaison « sex friends » avec Harry. La visite de quatre fantômes la veille de Noël pourrait cependant chambouler l'ordre de ses priorités dans la vie.

**Note de l'auteur :** Mes plus plates excuses au grand Charles Dickens. L'idée d'écrire une Harry/Drago qui s'inspirerait d'_Un Chant de Noël _s'est infiltrée dans mon esprit et ne m'a plus quitté. Un énorme merci à mes bêtas, M., H. et L..

**Note de la traductrice :** Me revoilà un an après la publication de ma première traduction. J'ai vécu une année particulièrement mouvementée et je remercie **Lee** pour sa patience face au retard que j'accumulais dans la publication de cette traduction. Cette histoire a été écrite l'année dernière dans le cadre d'un échange de fictions et de fanarts Drarry pour Noël. Elle m'a tout particulièrement touchée et j'espère que cette traduction saura lui rendre hommage.

Pour celles et ceux qui souhaiteraient lire l'histoire en VO, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture tout le monde et joyeux Noël à tous !

**x**

Sottise ! (Un Chant de Noël)

**x**

Rogue était mort.

Laissons de côté toutes croyances contraires. Aucun doute n'était permis. Il n'avait pas été secouru dans la Cabane Hurlante, pas plus que son sang n'avait pas développé au fil des ans un sérum antivenimeux qui aurait pu le sauver. Cela n'avait pas non plus été un rêve. Et même si Drago aurait fervemment souhaité le contraire, Rogue était mort. Définitivement. Sans aucun doute possible. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Enfin… aussi mort qu'il était possible de l'être dans le monde sorcier, bien sûr. C'était un point qui valait la peine d'être mentionné. Il n'est pas rare de croire que les sorciers peuvent altérer la mort comme ils l'entendent. Certains le peuvent et l'ont mis en pratique. Soyons donc d'autant plus clair : Rogue n'était pas non plus devenu un Inferi, ni un esprit frappeur, ni un souvenir de Pensine sur pattes, ni une image du Miroir d'Erised, pas plus qu'un Retourneur de Temps n'avait affecté les évènements qui avaient causé sa mort.

On ne peut contester ces faits, sinon rien de ce qui ne se passera à compter de ce moment n'aura de sens. Vous connaissez les règles : les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie. Ils disposent cependant de certains recours afin de communiquer avec les vivants. Gardons ce petit détail à l'esprit.

Il n'en reste pas moins que Rogue était mort.

Bien. Commençons notre histoire.

xxx

En général, Drago n'accordait que peu d'importance à Noël. Les gens espéraient de la gaieté et de la _bonne humeur_ tout à fait désintéressées de la part de tout le monde : les gueux défilaient en masse pour des œuvres de charité et ses employés s'attendaient à obtenir davantage qu'une seule semaine de congés payés. Sans parler du fait qu'il devenait impossible de commander un martini décent – comprendre : qui n'était pas coloré de rouge et de vert. Même les boîtes de nuit les plus sélectes fourmillaient de touristes en vacances, habillés comme des sacs à patates, qui sortaient tout droit de leur campagne. Et pour couronner le tout, la plupart des hommes qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler pour se divertir un peu étaient tenus par des obligations familiales.

Comme c'était fâcheux.

Heureusement, il lui restait une connaissance très intime qui, ces six derniers mois, n'avait jamais semblé avoir d'autres projets de prévu. Il était libre dès qu'il l'appelait, depuis que cette… _chose_… entre eux avait commencé. Drago pouvait lui envoyer par hibou la note la plus laconique et monosyllabique qui soit et le trouver disponible à tous les coups.

« _Chez toi, 22h. Et, pour l'amour de Merlin, achète des draps en satin. Ce coton brûle ma peau sensible, Potter._ » n'était qu'un exemple de notes parmi tant d'autres.

Il devait toutefois admettre avoir tout particulièrement apprécié cette dernière, envoyée le mois dernier – Potter avait pris la peine de remplacer ses draps le soir même.

Résolu à se sortir tout fantasme sexuel de la tête, notamment ceux impliquant Potter, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, suspendue – par pur hasard bien sûr – au-dessus de la porte de son bureau. Peut-être lui enverrait-il un hibou ce soir. Après tout, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ce ne serait pas _si_ désespéré que cela de se montrer de nouveau intéressé par une partie de jambes en l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

Il saisit une autre pile de documents. Ces foutues paperasseries finiront par le tuer, un de ces jours. Mais pas le choix – il ne pouvait plus compter sur la fortune de la famille Malefoy. Il devait se débrouiller seul et parvenait tout à fait à tenir ses comptes. Il s'assurait que chaque centime durement gagné passait soit dans sa maison du centre-ville de Londres, soit dans son amour du bon vin, soit dans son penchant pour les vacances en Méditerranée.

— Drago ! Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

Levant les yeux, il aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte l'excentrique sœur de sa mère, un bibi en laine d'un vert criard enfoncé sur la tête. Des flocons de neige tombaient de ses moufles dès qu'elle tapait dans les mains.

— Andromeda, la salua-t-il avec réserve.

Il lui lança un regard sévère. Le sol était dorénavant trempé…

— Que me vaut ce… plaisir ?

— Joyeux Noël, mon neveu chéri, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'elle balança dans sa direction. Une petite boule de neige explosa sur son épaule. Il regarda celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

— Joyeux Noël, répéta-t-il en retirant la neige d'un revers de la main. Mais explique-moi donc ce qui est censé être aussi joyeux dans la fête de Noël ?

— Qu'est-ce qui est censé être aussi triste dans la fête de Noël ? répliqua-t-elle.

Son sourire disparut et elle posa les mains sur les hanches. Elle ressemblait soudain beaucoup à sa mère : hautaine et quelque peu intimidante.

— Les Malefoy ne fêtent plus vraiment Noël, marmonna-t-il en lançant un sort de séchage à sa robe. Ma mère ne t'en a-t-elle pas parlé au cours de ces retrouvailles – qui se sont faites en un temps record, soit dit en passant ?

Elle pointa une moufle vers lui.

— Ne sois pas aussi goujat.

Il sourit malgré lui.

— Qui ça, moi ?

— Bien sûr, toi ! Espèce d'idiot, lui dit-elle en souriant. Tout ce que tu fais de tes journées, c'est rester assis dans ce bureau à aboyer des ordres à ta pauvre secrétaire. Et, le soir venu, soit tu restes assis tout seul dans ton splendide appartement, à admirer ton lustre en cristal, soit tu sors avec tes copains d'école dans ces boîtes de nuit étouffantes.

Il arqua un sourcil.

— Un peu plus et on dirait que tu me surveilles, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Alors toi aussi tu trouves mon appartement splendide, au fait ?

— Oui, mon chéri, soupira-t-elle en écartant les bras de façon théâtrale. Je suis verte de jalousie.

— Je vois ça.

Il lança un regard appuyé à son bibi. Elle plissa les yeux.

— Il est à ma fille, précisa-t-elle d'un ton qui le défiait de l'insulter à nouveau.

Il pinça les lèvres.

— Il te va très bien.

Elle le fixa d'un regard noir encore quelques instants avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

— Ma foi, merci. Je suis très contente que tu le trouves seyant.

— _Bref_, ce n'est pas le moment de me parler de boîtes de nuit et d'hommes en sueur… je n'arriverai jamais à finir de lire toutes ces notes de service sinon !

Avec une moue, il regarda la pile à côté de lui. Elle balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main.

— Crois-le ou non, j'ai été jeune, moi aussi, et je ne suis pas du genre à te faire la morale et à te dire que tu devrais te ranger – je sais que ta mère t'en parle déjà bien assez. Mais, en toute honnêteté, tu rencontres _vraiment_ des personnes intellectuellement stimulantes pour toi dans ce genre d'endroits ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le but de l'exercice, marmonna-t-il.

La tolérance et l'acceptation étaient une chose, et il en était reconnaissant à sa mère et à sa tante. Mère s'était plus d'une fois disputée avec Père pour qu'il renonce à toutes ses démarches visant à le marier à une bonne petite femme de son rang. Mais de là à le faire parler de ses relations sexuelles… Il se massa les tempes.

Elle soupira en agitant une mitaine sous son nez.

— D'accord, d'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je me rappelle encore du nombre d'hommes piercés et tatoués que Nymphodra avait l'habitude de faire entrer en douce par la fenêtre de sa chambre, après avoir passé la nuit en boîte…

Elle secoua la tête avant de lui lancer un coup d'œil entendu.

— Et Harry ?

Il la regarda avec ce qu'il espérait être des yeux farouches.

— Quel est le rapport ? demanda-t-il.

— À une ou deux reprises, voire même plus, on t'a vu prendre un verre avec lui, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Pas mal, mon chéri, si je peux permettre.

— Non, tu ne peux pas te permettre.

— Il est plutôt bien gaulé.

Drago accentua son regard noir.

— Est-ce que vous allez venir tous les deux au repas de Noël, dimanche soir ? continua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

— Non.

Même pas besoin de réfléchir à la question. Il prit son encrier mais elle ne se découragea pas aussi facilement.

— Il faut que tu passes plus de temps avec ta famille ! Ta mère m'a dit que ça faisait des semaines que tu n'étais pas passé prendre le thé avec elle, et il me semble bien que Teddy et moi ne t'avons pas vu depuis son anniversaire. Et tu n'as encore jamais passé Noël avec nous, pas même l'année dernière…

— …où j'ai _également_ repoussé ta proposition avec succès, si je me souviens bien, l'interrompit-il.

Il se reposa contre le dos de son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

— Et qu'as-tu donc fait à la place ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

Il essaya de s'en souvenir. Rien de mémorable, en tout cas, voilà qui était sûr. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ses parents s'étaient contentés de déplorer la perte de leur statut social. Ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine d'essayer de le reconquérir, préférant rester enfermés au Manoir, entourés de leurs fleurs et de leurs elfes de Maison. Ils n'étaient pas reclus ni dépressifs – rien d'aussi dramatique – mais ils n'organisaient plus les somptueux galas d'autrefois. Ils mangeaient des repas raffinés sur cette immense table dressée dans la salle à manger, puis se retiraient chacun dans une pièce, Père pour boire, Mère pour lire ces navets de romans à l'eau de rose en pensant que tout le monde ignorait qu'elle en lisait. Rien de très festif, en somme, pour une réunion de famille le 25 décembre.

L'année dernière, une fois le repas terminé, Drago avait feint un rendez-vous avec Blaise et était rentré chez lui. Il avait ouvert une bouteille de brandy et regardé les lumières de la ville depuis la fenêtre de son salon.

— Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua-il d'un ton léger.

Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondit.

— Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'aller en boîte de nuit le jour de _Noël_, Drago. Tu ne tomberais que sur des rabat-joies comme toi, sans famille ni amis pour les aimer.

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

— Viens chez les Weasley avec nous, cette année ! continua-t-elle en l'ignorant. Ça devrait être en groupe restreint pas trop de Weasley, mais quand même suffisamment nombreux pour promettre un peu d'animation. Je vais tenter de présenter Neville à la nouvelle vendeuse de cette boutique dans le Chemin de Traverse. Tu sais, celle qui expose dans sa vitrine cet étrange mélange de cuir et de plume. Et, bien évidemment, Teddy va préparer son célèbre dessert, des bonshommes de pain d'épice trempés dans du jus de pomme – qui, par ailleurs, recouvra tout le sol de la cuisine parce qu'il en aura mis partout.

Son sourire se fit tendre et Drago se surprit à rire.

— Comment va le petit diable ? hasarda-t-il.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

— Ça va, Drago, répondit-elle d'une voix soudain bien plus froide. C'est un enfant solide. Il s'en sortira.

Le silence embarrassé qui suivit lui fit détourner les yeux. Il n'était pas disposé à laisser cette vieille peau le faire se sentir coupable de ne pas voir plus souvent ce distant cousin. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup fréquenté la fille d'Andromeda non plus, donc pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes pour ce petit garçon ?

— Bien, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Bon.

— Oh, Drago ! Viens au dîner dimanche ! Ça te fera du bien de voir un peu ta famille. J'ai essayé de convaincre ta mère de venir, elle aussi, et j'imagine que je pourrais également inviter ton père…

Drago réprima un sourire. L'aversion d'Andromeda pour son père était un secret de Polichinelle dans la dynamique familiale nouvellement restaurée.

— … mais ils doivent déjà être arrivés en Grèce, ou alors mon idiot de hibou a décidé de son propre chef de se prendre des vacances.

— Ce voyage est bien la meilleure idée qu'ils aient eue depuis l'année dernière.

— Ce n'est absolument pas vrai. Regarde-toi, tu tiens d'eux leur caractère asocial, maintenant !

— Si ta mémoire ne te fait pas défaut, tu devrais te souvenir que la dernière fois que la famille Malefoy a ouvert les portes du Manoir pour se montrer _sociale_, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, marmonna-t-il.

Drago considéra le soupir qu'elle émit comme la reconnaissance de sa défaite – enfin ! Il reprit sa plume.

— Tu célèbres Noël à ta façon et tu me laisses le célébrer à la mienne, grommela-t-il.

— Mais tu ne le célèbres pas, c'est ça le problème, petit idiot.

Secouant la tête, ses yeux emplis de pitié le scrutaient.

— Quelle importance ça fait ? Qu'est-ce que Noël t'a déjà apporté de bon ?

Son visage se referma.

— Oh. Merlin, je ne voulais pas…

— Ça ne m'a peut-être pas apporté un appartement cossu, répondit-elle doucement, son regard le transperçant autant que celui de Bellatrix. Ni des tas de Gallions qui me permettraient de partir en vacances dans des destinations de rêve ou bien que je dépenserais en shots de vodka que je boirais dans le nombril de gogo dancers…

Elle ignora sa grimace et poursuivit :

— … mais si je me laisse aller à rester assise durant toutes les fêtes de Noël, à ruminer sur ce que j'ai perdu et sur ce que j'aurais pu avoir dans la vie, à passer en revue tous les _si seulement_ de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie… Je refuse de m'infliger ça. Les festivités de Noël et cette atmosphère si particulière me font du bien, Drago Malefoy, et je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi.

Il lui lança un regard qu'il espérait compatissant mais ne répondit pas.

— L'invitation est lancée, dit-elle après un instant en se forçant à sourire. Joyeux Noël.

xxx

Après le départ d'Andromeda, la colère monta lentement en Drago. Franchement, pourquoi tout le monde ressentait à Noël le besoin de s'entourer d'enfants poisseux et de gens suffisants que l'on connaît à peine, uniquement par respect pour certaines valeurs imposées par de vieilles harpies fouineuses telles que sa tante ? Et _passer du temps avec sa famille_ ? Elle plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? Il en avait déjà fait bien assez pour sa « famille » quand il était jeune, non ? Il s'était tant battu depuis la fin de la guerre pour s'éloigner de sa satanée famille, pour devenir quelqu'un à part entière…

Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Ses parents avaient eu bien raison, finalement, d'aller passer les vacances sur une croisière en Méditerranée. Pianotant de ses doigts sur le bureau, Drago réfléchit à un endroit adéquat où les « festivités de Noël » ne seraient surtout pas à l'ordre du jour. Il s'égaya lorsqu'il trouva la solution : il ne perdit pas une seconde et envoya un hibou à Viktor Krum, en Bulgarie. Il possédait une entreprise dont l'influence croissait dans les actions des marchés européens. Drago organiserait une réunion avec son conseil d'administration cette semaine et conclurait l'affaire avant ses concurrents, qui seraient à coup sûr tous en congés. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Noël n'était pas une fête très importante en Bulgarie. C'était parfait.

Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais resta tout de même soucieux. Des nœuds d'anxiété s'étaient formés à la base de sa nuque. Il se dit qu'il méritait bien d'oublier, l'espace d'une nuit, toutes les attentes que les autres semblaient aimer faire reposer sur ses épaules.

Il envoya un hibou à Potter.

À deux jours de Noël, il devait sûrement jongler entre un essaim de Weasley à gérer et des repas à préparer… mais il parviendra sans aucun doute à se dégager du temps libre pour lui ce soir. Drago s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, attendant déjà avec impatience le soulagement qu'il ressentirait en se retrouvant avec quelqu'un qui n'exigeait rien de lui. Potter s'accommodait parfaitement de limiter la conversation entre eux au minimum et faisait l'amour à Drago jusqu'à l'oubli, jusqu'à ce que ses inquiétudes fondent comme neige au soleil.

xxx

Il quitta délibérément son bureau trois quarts d'heure après la majorité de la populace du Ministère, afin d'essayer d'échapper à la foule. Il ne parvint cependant pas à éviter le stand tape-à-l'œil installé à côté des Cheminettes. Son regard oscilla de gauche à droite, mais il était inévitable de passer devant pour accéder aux Cheminettes.

— Salut, Drago ! Par ici !

Il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas, mais cela ne les découragea nullement. Ces Serdaigle… quelle obstination !

— Waouh, tu marches vite, s'écria Lovegood en le rattrapant et en lui adressant un large sourire alors qu'elle se mettait devant lui pour lui bloquer l'accès aux Cheminettes. Tu es pressé ?

— Oui, très.

— Comme c'est surprenant… !

Face à cette voix cinglante, Drago lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Un regard tout aussi hostile lui répondit.

— Chang, salua-t-il avec froideur. Quel plaisir de te voir.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire purement dédaigneux et en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Lovegood et elle étaient affublées de vêtements rouges et verts absolument ridicules, avec des ramures de cerf dans les cheveux et… étaient-ce bien des bottes d'elfes qu'il voyait là ? Drago n'avait jamais eu de véritable problème avec les Serdaigle mais, Chang avait beau travailler à l'étage au-dessous du sien, ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un seul mot civilisé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun – à savoir, qu'ils avaient tous les deux couché avec Harry Potter.

À plusieurs reprises, Drago en avait remis une couche sur le fait que, pour elle, cela faisait partie d'un lointain passé, alors que lui avait encore la sensation des doigts de Potter s'enfonçant dans ses hanches. Mais elle semblait refuser d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Je suis contente qu'on soit tombées sur toi, Drago, commença Lovegood alors qu'elle le prenait par le bras pour le ramener à leur stand.

Ce dernier était jonché de dépliants, de boîtes de collecte ainsi que de nombreux mugs et coquetiers complètement difformes. Une pancarte peinte à la main ornait tout ce foutoir : _Fonds de secours d'après-guerre pour chômeurs, orphelins, loups-garous et Ronflaks Cornus chassés de leurs territoires + Poteries de Noël_. Lovegood lui laissa à peine le temps de la lire. Elle s'assit derrière le bureau et se saisit d'une plume.

— De combien veux-tu participer ?

— En sachant que, malheureusement, il est impossible de faire don de ton pénis insuffisamment membré, déclara Chang derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

— Je suis sûr que tu adorerais savoir où je vais passer la nuit, espèce de…

— Je suis désolée, Draco, l'interrompit vivement Lovegood en regardant Chang d'un œil furieux. Je n'ai pas entendu la somme – élevée, j'en suis sûre – dont tu viens de faire don.

— Dis-moi, Lovegood, Azkaban est toujours fermé, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il d'un ton mordant.

— Bien sûr, Dieu merci ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Quel endroit horrible pour…

— Alors la communauté sorcière s'est bien améliorée par rapport à ce qu'elle était il y a dix ans. Vous n'avez guère besoin de ma donation.

— Mais, Drago, il y a bien d'autres problèmes. Tellement de gens sont sans emploi, sans parler des loups-garous qui…

Il soupira.

— La loi imposant l'enregistrement des loups-garous fait-elle précisément ce qu'elle est censée faire ? demanda-t-il.

— J'imagine que oui, mais c'est une loi horrible ! Tellement de gens en ont été affectés. Il est tellement difficile de la faire abroger !

Elle s'interrompit et continua en baissant la voix.

— Je ne peux rien prouver mais je soupçonne fortement que la date butoir pour rendre les documents administratifs tombe exprès, chaque mois, le jour de la pleine lune, pour piéger encore davantage de personnes. Enfin, il est évident que les loups-garous sont incapables de se déclarer lorsqu'ils peuvent à peine tenir une plume ! Je travaille en secret sur un gant spécial qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour…

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez.

— _Et_ on laisse toujours les orphelins accéder à Poudlard, où ils bénéficient gratuitement d'une pension complète ? marmonna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Lovegood posa les mains sur le bureau et se pencha en avant.

— _Drago_, réprimanda-t-elle.

— Ce qu'elle sous-entend par là, c'est que tu n'es qu'un profond salaud, clarifia Chang.

— J'avais compris, merci.

Il avait en effet l'impression d'être un vrai salaud, à se quereller comme un gamin de dix ans avec une femme deux fois plus petite que lui. Mais elle était tellement exaspérante… Elle s'approcha de lui, ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

— Harry ne te mérite pas, tu sais. Un jour, il finira par revenir à la raison. Maintenant, ouvre-moi ce putain de portefeuille et fais don d'un Gallion à Luna, espèce de radin.

Chang était devenue particulièrement difficile à convaincre depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. C'était sûrement dû à la formation d'Auror. Pour qu'elles le laissent tranquille, il aurait pu finir par se laisser convaincre de faire un don, mais pas après cela. Il se redressa.

— _Non_, rétorqua-t-il en articulant lentement.

Il partit d'un pas furieux et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui faisait la queue pour prendre la Cheminette. Satanées fêtes de Noël ! Noël ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon, et cette journée n'en était qu'une preuve de plus.

xxx

Plus que courroucé après une telle journée, Drago attendait avec impatience de pouvoir évacuer tout ça avec une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Potter était la personne idéale. Ce qu'il préférait chez lui, c'était que, contrairement à tous ceux qui faisaient partie de sa vie, Potter ne lui demandait rien en contrepartie – et surtout pas durant cette période de l'année. Il connaissait le deal entre eux. Voilà pourquoi, malgré leur passé, ils s'entendaient si bien.

— Hé, le salua Potter en entrant dans le salon, un verre à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— _Hé_, répéta Drago, moqueur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Potter l'ignora.

— Un verre ?

Drago souffla, irrité. Il traversa la pièce à grands pas, lui arracha le verre des mains et en vida le contenu d'une traite. Le liquide lui piqua la gorge et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui prendre l'estomac. Il aimait cela. Avec un grognement, il balança le verre sur les coussins du canapé et poussa Potter contre le mur. Il s'attaqua à sa bouche. Ses doigts agrippaient déjà l'ourlet du tee-shirt du brun et il le lui retira en le lui faisant passant par la tête, le déchirant au passage.

— Oh, chuchota Potter contre ses lèvres. Pas de blabla inutile aujourd'hui. Ça, je suis habitué.

Il sourit et prit la lèvre inférieure de Drago entre les siennes.

— Mais pas de vin… ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Drago Malefoy ? murmura-t-il.

— Ha ha, très drôle. J'ai été un bon petit garçon cette année, donc je mérite une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour Noël.

Potter gémit et glissa les doigts à l'intérieur du pantalon de Drago, rapprochant leurs hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.

— Avec moi, j'espère.

Drago lui retira son sous-pull.

— Tu feras l'affaire.

Entre deux baisers fougueux, ils se dirigèrent en chancelant vers la chambre, collés l'un à l'autre, les vêtements déjà à moitié ôtés. Merlin, pour être tout à fait honnête, Potter l'excitait comme personne d'autre, avec une rapidité étonnante et à un tel point… Il s'efforça de se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations physiques. Potter ou un autre… cela n'avait aucune importance, se dit Drago. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir de la bouche de n'importe qui – même si celle-ci savait exactement comment le faire fondre – ou des mains de n'importe qui, occupées à lui caresser le dos.

Le sexe lubrifié et imposant de n'importe quel homme qui le frôlait.

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent lentement et il se laissa tomber sur les coudes, offrant encore davantage son corps. Le léger grognement de Potter derrière lui le laissa imaginer ce dont il devait avoir l'air, à peine sorti de la cheminée et déjà presque nu, étendu sur son lit, les fesses en l'air, déjà détendu et anticipant la suite.

— C'est mon cadeau de Noël ? murmura Potter.

Ses doigts caressèrent la chute de reins de Drago tandis que son pouce traçait des cercles autour de son anus. Son sexe se pressait contre les testicules de Drago, lui faisant savoir qu'il était encore là et qu'il attendait. Mais il fit pénétrer son pouce d'abord, le repliant et dépliant avec brutalité jusqu'à ce que le dos de Drago s'arque et qu'il gémisse.

Ce dernier essaya de trouver une réplique mordante à la stupide remarque de Potter, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler fût un « _Évidemment_ » pantelant avant de se remettre à grogner en sentant Potter le préparer.

Le rire profond du brun se répercuta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Ce que je peux être chanceux.

Il retira son pouce mais continua à frictionner l'entrée de Drago pour qu'elle ne se referme pas. Il fit lentement pénétrer son sexe, en continuant à le titiller de son pouce.

Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle. Drago se refusait de l'admettre mais il adorait ce moment tout autant que Potter. Être plaqué contre le lit et les longs coups de reins assurés qui allaient suivre étaient tout aussi incroyables, mais c'était _cela_, le tout début de la pénétration, qui le faisait revenir vers Potter à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais été avec un homme qui prenait autant son temps avec lui durant les préliminaires comme Potter le faisait. À chaque fois, il était sur le point de venir avant même que Potter ne soit complètement en lui. Seule une profonde pénétration pouvait le ramener à un niveau raisonnable d'excitation.

Les doigts de Potter s'enfoncèrent dans la chair charnue de ses fesses tandis que son pouce lubrifié taquinait son anus. Il le survolait légèrement, encore et encore, alors que la tête de son érection commençait à le pénétrer. Il s'arrêta alors pour glisser son pouce à l'intérieur. Sa respiration s'accéléra et Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait s'il n'avait pas permis à Potter de lui faire l'amour de face depuis cette toute première nuit ensemble, il y avait une bonne raison à cela : il s'était retrouvé complètement déconcerté par le regard de Potter. Mais, de temps en temps, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder furtivement. Le regard de Potter, lorsque ses yeux étaient fixés sur son corps comme en cet instant, le faisait toujours frissonner d'excitation.

Il lui lança à nouveau un coup d'œil et rencontra le regard du brun. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

— Malefoy, murmura-t-il, les yeux mi-clos et le visage rougi. Si tu veux me regarder, tu vas devoir te retourner.

Sa voix était basse et taquine, mais ses yeux se montraient durs. Potter n'avait pas manqué de se rendre compte que Drago n'acceptait de faire l'amour que lorsqu'il se trouvait appuyé sur les genoux et les coudes.

— Contente-toi de continuer, déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il désirait sèche, mais qui s'avéra pantelante et précipitée.

Avec un rire profond, Potter le pénétra davantage. Il ne possédait pas le sexe le plus gros que Drago ait connu, mais il était suffisamment large pour lui faire ressentir cette petite sensation de brûlure qu'il recherchait et, bien évidemment, énormément de plaisir.

Le rythme que Potter lui imposait était insoutenable. Avec une telle lenteur, il s'arrêtait centimètre après centimètre pour ajouter du lubrifiant sur son érection, prenant le temps de caresser doucement le dos de Drago en même temps. Ce dernier gémissait contre l'oreiller à chaque fois, savourant le brouillard qui l'enveloppait.

— Ça va ? murmura Potter dans son dos.

Drago se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était montré plus bruyant qu'à son habitude ce soir.

— Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se ressaisir.

Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Merlin. Pourquoi son corps le trahissait-il toujours autant avec Potter ?

— Je suis trop lent ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix amusée.

Drago donna un coup de reins.

— Tss-tss. Mon lit, mes règles, répondit Potter.

Drago dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un long gémissement.

Soudain, Potter s'enfonça entièrement en lui. Sous la force du mouvement, Drago faillit se cogner contre la tête de lit. Se rattrapant d'une main, il gémit. Les doigts de Potter s'agrippèrent à ses hanches alors qu'il plaquait son pelvis contre lui. Le plaisir de Drago monta en lui par vagues et il essaya de réprimer les gémissements de pure luxure qui lui échappaient. Potter enfonça alors ses pouces en lui, les glissant le long de son sexe.

— Oh bordel, marmonna-t-il. Comme ça, c'est parfait.

— Écarte davantage les jambes, murmura Potter en se retirant avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau d'un seul coup.

Désinhibé par le désir qu'il ressentait, Drago obéit, écartant ses genoux de quelques centimètres. Son corps était en feu et son érection douloureuse.

— Encore… gémit-il en se cramponnant au drap.

Le grognement que lui répondit Potter lui indiqua clairement qu'ils perdaient tous les deux le contrôle.

Potter imposa un rythme brutal, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus réguliers et brusques. Ses mains fortes maintenaient Drago, mais celui-ci finit par se laisser tomber sur le ventre, son érection se frottant contre le drap et Potter s'abaissant sur lui. Les quelques poils de son torse effleuraient ses omoplates. Drago trembla.

— C'est ça, Malefoy, murmura Potter d'une voix rauque contre son cou. Couche-toi pour moi.

Un gémissement échappa à Drago et son sexe se tendit avant d'éjaculer contre le drap neuf. La tête lui tourna. Il enfonça le visage dans l'oreiller, haletant, alors qu'il sentait en lui l'érection de Potter grossir. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir l'envahit.

— _Potter_, supplia-t-il en enroulant ses pieds autour des chevilles du brun. Vas-y, plus fort.

Le rythme se fit insensé, les doigts de Potter laissant des bleus là où ils s'agrippaient à lui.

— Tu me rends… fou… murmura-t-il contre les omoplates de Drago.

Il poussa un gémissement étranglé et s'immobilisa à l'intérieur de lui, les pulsations régulières de son érection se répercutant en Drago. Son sperme chaud le remplit et se mit à perler doucement le long de son sexe qui se mettait déjà au repos. Il resserra les fesses pour retenir Potter un peu plus longtemps en lui, prolongeant le moment pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

— _Drago_, murmura Potter, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît…

Il s'interrompit, sa respiration chaude contre son dos tandis que son érection avait une dernière pulsation. Drago se tendit. Quelque chose dans la voix de Potter avait été au-delà des habituels murmures post-orgasmiques. Toutefois, il se sentait repu et paresseux et n'avait pas envie de tout terminer à la va-vite. Il allait se donner un moment pour se ressaisir puis quitterait l'appartement de Potter comme il en avait l'habitude.

En sueur et à bout de souffle, ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Potter plia un bras sur son visage.

— Bon sang, tu es doué, marmonna-t-il.

Cette fois, Drago était bien censé entendre sa phrase puisque, lorsqu'il jeta un regard dans sa direction, Potter lui souriait.

— Eh oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! répondit Drago avec un petit reniflement hautain. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. C'est bientôt Noël, on va dire que c'était pour te le souhaiter.

Un sourire menaça d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, mais il parvint à le réprimer au dernier moment.

— Hé, en parlant de ça… commença Potter en se mettant sur le ventre.

Il tira sur la couverture pour la remonter sur ses hanches et s'appuya sur les coudes. Drago tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour lui faire face. Potter s'humecta les lèvres et lui lança un sourire doux, presque timide.

— Je… reprit-il avant de s'interrompre un moment en détournant les yeux.

Il serra la mâchoire, fixa de nouveau Drago et termina sa phrase :

— Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent la sonnette d'alarme. Potter ne le laissa toutefois pas protester : avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, il s'était penché vers lui et l'embrassait.

— Ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, le taquina-t-il. Écoute-moi d'abord.

Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres et Drago dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas glisser un bras derrière le cou de Potter pour l'approfondir. Potter essayait de garder un ton léger, c'était évident, mais lorsqu'il s'écarta de Drago pour le regarder dans les yeux, son visage était sombre.

Drago soupira et laissa retomber ses bras de façon théâtrale.

— Très bien, répondit-il avec une moue, mais si on est sur le point d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, alors tu pourrais au moins m'apporter un verre de vin.

Avec un sourire, Potter sortit du lit.

— Marché conclu. Ne t'avise pas de filer pendant ce temps-là.

Il disparut par la porte de la chambre, complètement nu, sans en paraître gêné. Drago fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'observer et secoua la tête.

— Tu es un sorcier, oui ou non ? s'écria-t-il.

Il se sentait détendu et quelque peu taquin, en dépit de l'importante et imminente annonce de Potter. Il saurait y faire face.

— Le vin conjuré par un sort a un goût de chiotte, répondit Potter alors que Drago entendait sauter un bouchon. Enfin, c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire.

— Alors c'est pour _ça_ que le vin que tu me sers est aussi mauvais ? Je croyais simplement que tu l'achetais en Californie.

Un rire chaud et profond lui parvint avant que Potter apparaisse quelques secondes plus tard dans l'embrasure de la porte avec deux verres de vin.

— Chilien, déclara-t-il avec une petite courbette en tendant un verre à Drago tout en s'asseyant. Cela satisfait-il Monsieur ?

Drago le fit tourner et le sentit avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

— Ça fera l'affaire, dit-il d'un ton hautain sans pour autant parvenir à dissimuler un sourire.

Potter se glissa de nouveau dans le lit. Il ramena le drap sur son torse et s'adossa contre la tête de lit, un genou relevé, un bras posé dessus. Il fit tourner son verre, les yeux fixés sur son contenu, tandis que son sourire s'évanouissait. Il finit par en boire une longue gorgée. Le regard de Drago fut immédiatement attiré par ses lèvres, que le vin avait teintées de rouge foncé. Potter surprit son regard. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il sembla se détendre. Il tendit le bras qui ne tenait pas son verre pour dégager les cheveux qui effleuraient le front de Drago.

— Passe Noël avec moi, dit-il doucement, ses doigts s'attardant contre la tempe de Drago.

L'estomac de ce dernier se retourna. Il fit fi de sa réaction et grogna un « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi », avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

— Tu viens de recevoir ton cadeau de Noël, ajouta-t-il avec légèreté en s'écartant de sa main.

Cette dernière resta immobile en l'air un peu trop longtemps avant de retomber.

— Je… oui. Merci, répondit Potter en lui lançant un sourire timide. Mais ce que je voulais, c'était… Dimanche. Chez les Weasley. Tout le monde peut venir il y a toujours beaucoup d'invités. Je me disais juste que… tu pourrais peut-être avoir envie de m'y accompagner.

— Potter. Tu me connais, non ?

Le regard timide fut traversé par un éclat de colère. La mâchoire de Potter se serra.

— Oui, dit-il. Bien évidemment. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était…

— Écoute… l'interrompit Drago avant de prendre une dernière gorgée de vin et de poser le verre sur la table de nuit.

Il se leva. Les muscles de ses jambes protestèrent un peu et il sentit un frisson le traverser, dû à la fois à la douleur qui parcourut son corps et au fait qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de douche (mais il aurait le temps de le faire une fois rentré chez lui). Il devait d'abord partir d'ici, et vite. Le regard de chien battu que Potter arborait actuellement l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.

— C'était sympa, poursuivit-il en désignant vaguement le lit. Comme tu t'en doutes, j'aime ce que tu es capable de faire au lit, sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine de supporter ton vin dégueulasse et ton manque de conversation.

Il se força à lui lancer un sourire peu convaincant. Il avait l'estomac noué.

— Malefoy…

— Mais pour tout ce qui est réunion de famille, faut pas compter sur moi, d'accord ?

Il essaya d'empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'il remettait en chancelant son pantalon. Il le ferma puis ramassa sa chemise par terre et la jeta négligemment sur ses épaules. Il ne tenta même pas d'en fermer les boutons, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les passer dans les minuscules petits trous en cet instant précis.

— À moins que tu ne souhaites sincèrement que Molly Weasley me demande la nature de notre relation.

Il s'efforça à nouveau de sourire, mais dut paraître plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Potter avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, les épaules rentrées, mais il releva la tête en entendant cette dernière phrase.

— Et quelle est, exactement, la nature de notre relation ?

Drago lui lança un regard noir en soupirant de façon dramatique.

— Ne fais pas ça, dit-il.

— Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu as aussi peur d'admettre ? demanda Potter en haussant la voix.

— Qu'est-ce que moi j'ai peur de… ? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Comme si tu avais envie de parader avec quelqu'un comme moi devant les Weasley !

Potter en resta bouche bée.

— Ce n'est pas un secret pour eux, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire.

Drago s'efforça d'en rire.

— Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas tous se retrouver comme une grande et heureuse famille ? « Mrs Wealsey », continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur, « pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît passer le Christmas pudding au Mangemort que je baise ? » Tu as raison, aucun problème à ça.

— Quoi ? Drago…

— Écoute Potter, intervint Drago.

Il tressaillit en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille. Cela créait indéniablement une distance entre eux. Drago se contenta de plisser les yeux et de s'évertuer à réprimer les émotions qui secouaient son corps tout entier. Il était hors de question que Potter et lui s'impliquent dans autre chose qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps. Cet idiot le savait très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— On s'envoie en l'air, d'accord ? Tu me fais prendre mon pied, et j'aime coucher avec des hommes puissants. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais être le seul ? Oh, c'est trop triste.

Il croisa les bras en soupirant. L'expression blessée de Potter lui alla droit au cœur, mais il se reprit rapidement.

— J'ai du travail en Bulgarie cette semaine, et après…

Le visage de Potter se déforma.

— Krum ? l'interrompit-il, contenant difficilement sa colère. C'est avec lui que tu couches ?

— Non ! s'exclama Drago avant de se reprendre. Enfin, peut-être. Ça ne te regarde pas. Comme j'étais en train de te dire, après ça, Blaise et moi allons à Paris pour le Nouvel An, reprit-il avec légèreté en se dirigeant pieds nus vers la porte. La meilleure façon de fêter la nouvelle année, c'est de voir des mannequins défiler en string qui sera confectionné de guirlandes. Je t'enverrai un hibou en rentrant si je me sens l'envie d'une petite culbute.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir.

— Drago.

Il s'arrêta, la main crispée sur la poignée. Potter ne le regardait pas mais sa voix était ferme lorsqu'il déclara :

— Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, alors rends-moi service et ne m'envoie _pas_ de hibou lorsque tu rentreras.

Il ne releva la tête que sur ce dernier mot, transperçant Drago d'un regard furieux. Ce dernier se retrouva momentanément paralysé. Les yeux brillants de Potter semblaient lire en lui. Il déglutit puis haussa les épaules.

— Comme tu veux, balança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée en attrapant au passage le reste de ses affaires éparpillées dans l'appartement, et partit avant que Potter essaie de poursuivre cette discussion.

xxx

Drago sortit de sa cheminée sur des jambes flageolantes. Il se rattrapa sur le dos du canapé. Il resta immobile dans le salon pendant quelques minutes, appréciant l'obscurité et le silence, qui l'apaisèrent.

Potter se montrait complètement déraisonnable, mais ce n'était pas le premier homme à s'attacher plus que ne l'aurait voulu Drago. Il prit une profonde inspiration et opina, comme pour s'en convaincre. Il valait mieux en rester là, avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par en souffrir. Potter s'investissait clairement davantage dans leurs petits rendez-vous que Drago, alors il se devait de lui faire une faveur en s'éloignant de lui jusqu'à ce que le brun s'en remette. Il referma sa chemise et alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Il n'employait plus d'elfes de maison et, bien que Blaise était toujours sur son dos à lui conseiller d'employer quelqu'un pour nettoyer, Drago s'était jusqu'à maintenant satisfait d'un coup de baguette de temps en temps.

Cependant, son appartement semblait plus froid que d'habitude et, malgré la lumière allumée, il semblait… sombre. L'architecture décloisonnée, qu'il avait toujours adorée, lui laissait une impression de vide et de grandeur. Les hauts plafonds semblaient lui tomber dessus et l'escalier en colimaçon menant au loft projetait des ombres sur le sol carrelé. Durant un bref instant, il ressentit une telle tristesse qu'il faillit en vaciller. Il se redressa à temps en sentant l'arrière de ses genoux heurté le canapé. Il se frotta les yeux.

— Du chilien ? marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bains adjacente. Potter est un menteur.

Il se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Cela allait mieux. Oui. La vapeur l'entoura et il rinça les dernières traces de Potter de son corps. Il réussirait à s'y faire, de ne plus pouvoir appeler Potter pour une petite partie de jambes l'air quand l'envie lui en prenait. Ce n'était pas un drame. D'autant plus que cela allait sûrement lui faire du bien d'être chez lui avant minuit, pour une fois. Il allait passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et se réveiller frais et dispos.

Il ferma le robinet et attrapa une serviette en sortant de la cabine. Il se retrouva dans la salle de bains embuée. Sa peau était rosie et sa tête le lançait quelque peu. L'eau de la douche avait été brûlante. Il entreprit de désembuer le miroir avec un gant de toilette propre, mais la buée ne s'évapora pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il frotta avec davantage de vigueur. Ce faisant, le miroir se mit à se rider.

Ce ne fut qu'un très léger mouvement au départ : la vapeur chancela, comme de douces vagues. Une silhouette commença à prendre forme. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer son reflet. À travers la volute de vapeur, un autre visage émergea. On aurait dit…

Sa mâchoire lui en tomba et il eut un brusque mouvement de recul, se cognant au passage le coude dans le porte-serviettes.

— Bordel, grommela-t-il avant de faire à nouveau face au miroir.

Le visage avait disparu et la vapeur commençait à s'évaporer. Ce n'était qu'un banal miroir.

Il le fixa en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'en assurer, avant de se sécher entièrement et d'enfiler le pyjama qu'il avait suspendu ce matin à un crochet. Génial. Potter l'avait rendu fou. Il se passa la serviette dans les cheveux, secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées puis entra dans la chambre.

Assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son lit se trouvait le fantôme de Severus Rogue.

Drago prit une brusque inspiration, s'arrêtant soudain dans son élan, de telle sorte que la porte de la salle de bains lui heurta violemment le pied en se refermant.

— Aïe ! Bordel de _merde_…

Il s'interrompit en grimaçant pour lancer un regard noir au fantôme.

— Un petit avertissement préalable, ç'aurait été trop demandé peut-être ? Vous m'avez foutu les pétoches.

Rogue resta de marbre.

— Drago, dit-il en guise de salutations, la voix encore plus basse que lorsqu'il était en vie. Comment vas-tu ?

Drago croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— J'ai le coude éraflé et mon doigt de pied me fait mal.

— Es-tu surpris de me voir ?

— Bien évidemment.

Quel bel euphémisme ! Drago se rendait bien compte qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire et se montrait mal poli. Et ce uniquement dans le but de faire taire ce qu'il ressentait réellement – un mélange de peur, de choc et de joie.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rogue ne répondrait pas, Drago prit un air contrit en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

— Oui, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Merlin, poursuivit-il en essayant de rassembler ses esprits, je ne vous ai pas vu depuis…

— Ma mort.

— Oui, c'est ça.

Drago déglutit. Il prit une minute pour observer le fantôme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir de voir Rogue se matérialiser devant lui sous sa forme fantôme il avait passé la majeure partie de l'année qui avait suivi la guerre à se demander comment le faire apparaître. Il avait même essayé d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction le jour de l'anniversaire de la Bataille, en vain. Il en était ressorti avec un mal de crâne terrible et une pile de manuels de potions qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés sur l'établi. Mais maintenant que Rogue se trouvait devant lui, Drago se rendait compte qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

D'une part, sa robe était presque entièrement recouverte de grosses chaînes noueuses glissées autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son torse. Elles semblaient lourdes, voire douloureuses, et entravaient chacun de ses gestes.

— Ces… commença-t-il en les désignant de la main.

Il attendit mais Rogue n'offrit aucune explication. Il fronça les sourcils, renonçant à comprendre, et détourna les yeux un instant.

— Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il à la place.

— Crois-moi, commença Rogue d'une voix qui résonna dans la chambre, je ne suis pas là par choix. Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite et laisser les vivants foutre leur vie en l'air comme ils l'entendent.

Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de constater que Rogue était non seulement le même salaud que lorsqu'il était en vie, et peut-être encore plus mal embouché qu'avant.

— Mais il semble que je doive m'assurer que tu décides de suivre une meilleure voie.

— Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie ?

Rogue le fixa.

— As-tu réellement besoin de me le demander ?

Par habitude, Drago désigna son appartement d'un geste de la main.

— Je m'en sors plutôt bien. Non ? ajouta-t-il après une soudaine hésitation.

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago redressa le menton.

— J'ai de l'argent. Mon argent, pas celui de mon père. J'exerce une profession que les gens respectent… la plupart du temps. Je possède un appartement que tout le monde envie. J'ai…

— Des choses ! l'interrompit Rogue avec un _vrai_ rire (sombre et loin d'être agréable à l'oreille). Félicitations. Tu as des choses.

— Quelles sont les autres choses qui importent réellement, au fond ?

Il regretta ses paroles dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Il persista tout de même :

— En plus, vous n'aviez rien de tout ça et vous aviez l'air malheureux. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il en désignant la multitude de chaînes. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Je suis malheureux ! s'écria Rogue en se levant du fauteuil au prix d'un grand effort.

Il s'approcha de Drago et les chaînes s'entrechoquèrent à chaque pas, comme le murmure s'élevant des morts. Malgré lui, Drago se recula sur le lit.

— Voilà ce qui ressort de ma misérable vie, cracha-t-il en levant les deux bras. Je me suis forgé une chaîne pour chaque enfant que j'ai intimidé, chaque parole sévère que j'ai prononcée. Et pire encore, bien sûr, continua-t-il en baissant la voix et en fixant le sol, pour chaque torture, pour chaque blessure que j'ai causée. Pour chaque jour passé au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour chaque meurtre.

Drago en resta bouche bée.

— Mais vous avez été disculpé ! Tout le monde sait pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça. Vous y étiez _obligé_. Vous nous avez sauvés, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— La raison importe-t-elle réellement ? Ça n'efface pas mes actes. J'étais empli de colère, de solitude et de chagrin à longueur de temps.

Drago en fut sincèrement touché. Il n'avait jamais entendu Rogue parler avec autant d'honnêteté. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

— J'ai repoussé quiconque essayait de me connaître, reprit Rogue en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil et en réarrangeant les chaînes qui l'entouraient. J'étais parti du principe que l'amour ne pouvait mener qu'au désespoir. Je faisais appel à des prostituées pour mes besoins physiques et n'ai jamais laissé personne me considérer comme son ami.

Drago retint une grimace. C'était apparemment l'heure du grand déballage.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Je ne savais pas. N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un à qui nous puissions faire appel – un organisme régulateur des fantômes ou un truc du genre ? Je devrais pouvoir me libérer dans quelques temps… réfléchit-il à haute voix. Pour la troisième semaine de janvier, peut-être. Je verrais si le bureau des Goblins en a entendu parler. J'écrirais une note de service.

— _Drago _! s'indigna Rogue d'une voix qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, impression renforcée par le cliquetis des chaînes lorsqu'il se leva. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. _Tu_ es en train de te forger ces mêmes chaînes, conclut-il d'une voix qui continuait à gronder.

Il pointa son index sur Drago. Les chaînes qui reliaient son bras à sa taille se tendirent.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit !

— Peut-être, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de n'être qu'un malheureux égoïste !

Rogue laissa retomber son bras mais ne perdit rien de son aspect effrayant. Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

— Précisément aujourd'hui, qu'as-tu fait ? Tourné le dos à quatre personnes différentes, qui essayaient de te témoigner de la gentillesse.

— De la gentillesse ? C'était donc ça ?

Il ricana, mais sentit immédiatement une pointe de culpabilité se former dans sa poitrine.

— Ces personnes sont des enquiquineurs, reprit-il.

Mais sa voix tremblait.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Andromeda, et que Lovegood et Chang ne faisaient que leur travail. Potter… Drago déglutit. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Rogue s'était tu et était retourné s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

— Drago, déclara-t-il doucement. Écoute-toi.

Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade et ses paumes étaient moites.

— Je voudrais que vous vous en alliez maintenant, murmura-t-il.

— Dans un instant, oui. Mais avant, je suis là pour te délivrer un message.

— Je crois que vous m'en avez suffisamment dit pour ce soir.

Rogue l'ignora et continua :

— Trois esprits vont te rendre visite.

Drago redressa brusquement la tête.

— Quoi ? Oh, Merlin, non.

— Tu devrais être content de ne pas avoir le choix, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton mordant. Sans eux, tu continuerais sur la voie que tu as empruntée, à te forger de plus en plus de chaînes au fil des jours.

Pour plus d'emphase, il les fit s'entrechoquer avant de reprendre :

— Attends-toi à recevoir le premier lorsque sonnera une heure du matin. Le second à deux heures et le troisième à trois heures.

— Alors c'est comme ça que je vais passer mon Noël – à attendre que des esprits me terrorisent ? Ne puis-je pas tous les recevoir d'un coup et en finir avec cette histoire ?

— Parce que tu avais d'autres projets, peut-être ? demanda Rogue avec aigreur.

— Oh, alors ça, c'est facile… Potter et ma tante ne suffisent pas, à ce que je vois, _vous_ allez vous aussi me faire la morale sur ce qu'est l'esprit de Noël ?

— Sûrement pas, grommela-t-il. Je laisse volontiers ça à mes collègues.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre pendant un long moment alors que Drago essayait de trouver quoi dire. Il finit par s'humecter les lèvres et demander, en fixant ses mains :

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Ne suis-je pas venu assez souvent sur votre tombe ? Je viendrai plus. Ce n'est pas faute de vouloir. Mais…

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

— C'est dur, finit-il par murmurer. Vous me manquez.

Quand il rassembla suffisamment de courage pour jeter un coup d'œil au visage de Rogue, ce dernier lui parut toujours aussi fatigué. Son expression neutre s'était fendillée et laissait apercevoir une pointe de tristesse.

— Apprends des esprits, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et basse. Change de voie, Drago, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sur ce, il disparut.

xxx

Drago resta immobile un long moment après la disparition de Rogue. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à l'instant où il se leva pour remettre la couverture en place sur son lit que ses mains tremblaient.

Il monta dans le lit en se passant la main sur le visage pour essayer de se libérer de l'image tenace de Rogue, encore plus impressionnante et épouvantable que lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Le revoir après sept ans s'avérait tout à la fois merveilleux et insupportable. Drago s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Lorsqu'il était encore en vie, Rogue s'était toujours arrangé pour venir le voir au moment précis où Drago avait besoin d'aide ou de conseils. Était-ce à nouveau le cas aujourd'hui ? L'idée de Rogue qui l'observait et jugeait les choix qu'il faisait pour mener sa vie – et qui les considérait de toute évidence irraisonnés…

Le cœur de Drago se fit lourd. L'opinion que Rogue avait de lui avait toujours importé à ses yeux. La mort n'avait semble-t-il rien changé à cela. Il ne pouvait nier, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, que l'idée que Rogue le considérait comme un malheureux égoïste lui retournait l'estomac, exactement comme cela aurait été le cas quand il avait seize ans.

Il ferma les yeux, soudain épuisé de sa journée. Il entendit à peine le lointain tintement d'une pendule.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut.

Le tintement s'intensifiait, comme si la pendule s'approchait de la porte de sa chambre. Une vieille pendule se trouvait bien dans le salon, mais elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Drago se frotta les yeux et saisit sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte. Après coup, il s'arrêta pour récupérer un tee-shirt dans la commode. Se retrouver face à un esprit alors qu'il était habillé d'un simple pantalon de pyjama n'était peut-être pas très approprié.

Il jeta un œil sur le tee-shirt et soupira. Bon sang. Il appartenait à Potter. L'un de ces vieux tee-shirts de Quidditch délavés qu'il portait tout le temps, assortis à un jean, quand il passait ici. _Pourquoi_ Drago n'avait pas largué cet idiot plus tôt pour lui préférer quelqu'un qui savait au moins porter une chemise avec boutons, il n'en avait aucune idée. Le tissu était doux. Merlin, l'odeur de Potter y était encore présente. Il hésita.

La pendule sonna. Ce manège durait depuis environ vingt-cinq minutes maintenant. Bon sang. Il enfila le tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, cependant, le tintement s'arrêta et un brusque jet de lumière emplit la pièce.

Il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Drago resta debout, immobile, à cligner des yeux. Des points noirs et blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Une fois sa vue rétablie, il aperçut une jeune femme debout près de la fenêtre.

— Essayez-vous de m'aveugler ? s'indigna-t-il.

Bien plus incrédule que réellement énervé, il se rendit alors compte que Rogue n'avait pas plaisanté. Il devait s'agir de l'esprit promis. Elle semblait faible. Une petite chose mince et délicate. Elle portait une chemise de nuit qui paraissait aussi légère qu'elle, sans manches, d'une étoffe gracieuse et fluide qui lui arrivait presque aux chevilles. Elle était pieds nus et ses longs cheveux détachés lui tombaient aux épaules. Elle était assez jolie, même si complètement transparente et reflétant une faible lueur bleu-gris dans l'air de la nuit.

— Non, répondit-elle simplement d'une voix légère et insouciante.

Drago changea de tactique :

— Très bien… Donc vous êtes l'esprit dont Rogue m'a parlé ?

— En effet.

— D'accord… et qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

Son sourire se fit plus chaleureux, plus sincère, et elle répondit en écartant les bras :

— Je suis le fantôme d'un Noël passé.

Drago la fixa, sans comprendre.

— Mais… qui étiez-vous dans votre vie ? Pourquoi êtes-vous retenue ici ?

Elle secoua la tête sans répondre. Il s'appuya contre la commode.

— Très bien. Donc vous êtes une sorte de Pensive, c'est ça ? « Un Noël passé », c'est assez vaste.

— De _votre_ passé, précisa-t-elle doucement. En effet, j'imagine qu'on peut me comparer à une Pensive. À la différence près que vous ne pouvez pas choisir les souvenirs que vous désirez me montrer, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux brillants et le menton relevé. Je sais tout de vous, Drago Malefoy.

Voilà qui était on ne peut plus troublant.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue, et déclara :

— Suivez-moi.

Il hésita, avant de penser à Rogue. Il n'avait jamais mis Drago en danger auparavant. C'était la seule personne en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Il prit la main glaciale de l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle l'amena à la fenêtre, cependant, il s'arrêta.

— Rogue vous a-t-il dit que j'étais capable de voler ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

— Vous êtes en totale sécurité avec moi, dit-elle en désignant leurs mains du menton.

Drago envisagea les options qui s'offraient à lui. De toute façon, il était sûrement en train de rêver de tout cela à cause du vin ignoble que Potter lui avait servi, alors quelle différence cela faisait-il ?


	2. Deuxième partie

Sottise ! (Un Chant de Noël)

_Deuxième partie._

**xxxx**_  
_

**Auteur : **Snegurochka Lee

**Traductrice :** Lynaëlle

Cette seconde partie est bien plus courte que la première, mais la troisième partie devrait arriver rapidement, au cours de la semaine prochaine, et sera plus longue !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**xxxx**

La sensation ne s'apparentait pas à celle du Transplanage ou de la Poudre de Cheminette, mais n'en était pas pour autant plus agréable.

Drago posa une main sur son ventre lorsqu'ils finirent de tourbillonner.

— Ne faites plus jamais ça, grinça-t-il.

Elle se contente de lui lancer un sourire serein.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits et fut capable de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans les airs, au-dessus de la salle de bal au Manoir Malefoy. Il semblait s'y dérouler l'un des galas de Noël organisés par sa mère, avec ses décorations festives mais élégantes qui ornaient les rampes et les piliers, ses elfes de maison qui portaient du houx sur leurs toges, et ce qui semblait être du vin chaud, servi à côté du champagne.

— Oui, soupira-t-il à l'attention de l'esprit, les Malefoy avaient pour habitude d'organiser les plus belles soirées de la ville. Plus aujourd'hui. Cela m'a servi de leçon, on peut y aller, merci.

Son sourire serein se transforma en un regard meurtrier, qui suffit à le maintenir en place et à l'obliger à observer la scène.

— Très bien, très bien, marmonna-t-il.

Au-dessous d'eux, il se vit à l'âge de sept ou huit ans, habillé d'une robe d'un blanc immaculé de grande qualité, en train de tirer sur la robe de soirée de sa mère.

— Mais je m'_ennuie_, geignait-il.

— Pas maintenant, Drago.

Sa mère lança un petit rire d'excuse au couple avec lequel elle conversait. Elle plaça une main sur l'épaule de Drago et le repoussa en déclarant :

— Va jouer avec Papa.

D'un air boudeur, Drago s'éloigna à grands pas furieux, bousculant délibérément autant d'invités qu'il le pouvait au passage. Il se précipita dans l'escalier et ferma la porte derrière lui.

À côté du fantôme, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que, parfois, je me montrais exécrable ? railla-t-il.

Il soupira en constatant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Il se vit donc contraint de la suivre en haut des escaliers.

Ils flottèrent dans les airs jusqu'à parvenir à sa chambre d'enfant, une vaste suite où s'empilaient déjà de nombreux cadeaux près de la porte. Drago-Miniature était assis en tailleur en plein milieu de la pièce, occupé à les déballer méthodiquement. Il les examinait un par un, puis les mettait de côté. Le sol fut bientôt recouvert de balais luxueux, d'énormes répliques de dragons en chocolat, de livres sur la préparation de potions pour les jeunes sorciers s'apprêtant à entrer à Poudlard, de petits chaudrons et de différents outils utiles à leur confection.

Il sortit d'une poche sa figurine de Biarlgh le Cavalier et observa avec un plaisir non dissimulé le cheval donner un coup de sabot à sa paume.

Il soupira puis appela :

— Dobby !

Il rangea la figurine il ne pouvait pas jouer avec, elle était bien trop spéciale à ses yeux. Dobby apparut tout de suite, se tordant les mains dans son torchon sale.

— Oui, Monsieur Drago ?

— Tu es obligé de m'apporter tout ce que je veux, non ?

— Oui, répondit-il d'un air inquiet, ses gros yeux fuyant les siens. Mais dans les limites du raisonnable, Monsieur. Par exemple, Dobby ne sait pas où les éléphants vivent, ni…

— Des éléphants ! s'écria le jeune garçon, le visage réjoui.

Dobby gémit tout en essayant de frapper l'une de ses jambes avec l'autre.

— Non, non. Je veux… du gâteau au chocolat !

Dobby s'égaya. Il claque des doigts et un énorme gâteau au chocolat apparut devant Drago. Ce dernier le regarda, prit une fourchette et enfourna une grosse part dans sa bouche. Puis son attention s'en détourna.

— Je veux… ma propre équipe de Quidditch !

Dobby trembla.

— Monsieur Drago, Dobby ne pense pas pouvoir vous donner ça.

— Oh, répondit-il en fronçant le nez. Alors… dans ce cas-là, tu dois jouer avec moi.

— Dobby est… occupé dans les cuisines, déclara l'elfe d'un ton hésitant.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

— Mais c'est Mère qui l'a dit !

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Drago adulte se retourna vers le fantôme.

— Un petit gosse de riche, complètement solitaire… franchement ? Ce serait la raison pour laquelle je hais Noël ? demanda-t-il avant de rire. Je n'avais pas besoin de ce petit tour dans mon psyché pour savoir que je n'avais personne avec qui jouer pendant les galas de Noël de mes parents. J'ai survécu, conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le fantôme se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire compatissant. _Si seulement cela n'avait été que durant les réceptions…_ Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il lança un regard furieux à l'esprit, mais réprima toute remarque.

— Allons-y, dit-il avec brusquerie en se retournant.

Le fantôme opina et ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, s'éloignant petit à petit de la pièce.

Alors que la scène s'évanouissait, Drago lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule au petit garçon, assis tout seul dans sa chambre emplie de jouets.

xxx

Alors qu'ils traversaient de nombreuses scènes de son enfance, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû passer la nuit chez Potter – au moins, cela lui aurait évité de perdre ainsi son temps.

— Oui, dit-il d'un air las au fantôme, en effet, j'ai bien volé la poupée de Pansy ce Noël-là et essayé de lui faire prendre le thé avec moi quand j'avais dix ans.

— Oui, déclara-t-il un peu plus tard en levant les yeux au ciel devant cette nouvelle scène, en effet, je détestais ça lorsque mes parents invitaient de potentielles futures femmes accompagnées de leurs familles pour le repas de Noël alors que j'avais douze ans.

— Oui, soupira-t-il, en effet, je me souviens de ce satané bal de Noël. Difficile à oublier.

Connaître le statut de champion de Potter l'avait enragé – une rage qu'il avait évacuée en se saoulant avec les élèves de Durmstrang. Il n'avait pas réellement su gérer toute cette testostérone, mais le souvenir n'était pas particulièrement mauvais.

— À quoi je sers, là, précisément ? demanda-t-il au fantôme. Est-ce que vous voulez que je m'en veuille de…

Il s'interrompit brutalement. L'esprit venait de les transporter dans une nouvelle scène et, cette fois, le regard de Drago atterrit immédiatement sur Potter. Il ne saurait la situer avec précision, mais ils devaient être en cinquième ou sixième année. Ils étaient dans la cour de Poudlard et Drago était adossé à un pilier. Vince et Greg se tenaient debout à ses côtés, à attendre qu'il entame la conversation.

C'étaient de bons amis. Drago appréciait qu'on ne se force pas à faire la conversation. Mais tout de même, il y avait des limites… ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais formuler une idée qui leur était propre ?

— Salut, Drago, s'exclama Pansy en lui faisant un signe de la main tandis qu'elle passait devant lui en roulant des hanches.

Si seulement elle avait su à cette époque que rapprocher ses seins et balancer ses fesses comme elle le faisait quand elle marchait devant lui n'avait strictement pas l'effet escompté… elle aurait gagné du temps en faisant cela devant Théo ou Blaise. Drago observait Potter marcher de l'autre côté de la cour avec Granger et Weasley. Ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ses railleries, mais pas assez pour que Drago ne puisse pas distinguer leurs expressions.

Ils étaient en train de rire. Pas un simple sourire ou un petit rire discret. Non, un rire sincère. Ils en pleuraient en se tenant les côtes et trébuchaient en marchant. Dès qu'ils parvenaient à se ressaisir et que leurs rires se transformaient lentement en hoquets, l'un d'entre eux disait ou faisait quelque chose (comme, par exemple, Weasley qui mit ses mains sur la tête et bougea les doigts pour imiter les ramures d'un cerf) et ils repartaient dans un nouveau fou rire. Les visages rougis, ils devaient interrompre leur marche et se tenir les uns aux autres pour ne pas s'effondrer. Granger était plus décoiffée que jamais alors qu'elle s'accrochait au bras de Weasley et pleurait de rire sur l'épaule de Potter.

C'était un jour comme un autre, se rendit compte Drago. Rien de particulièrement hilarant n'avait eu lieu du moins, rien qui mérite d'être connu de toute l'école, comme cela aurait été le cas si Ombrage avait lâché un pet en plein cours. Ce n'était qu'un jour comme un autre pour le célèbre trio. Drago tenta de raviver cette vieille colère qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir envers eux, cette haine et ce mépris qui avaient toujours menacé de déborder à n'importe quel instant durant leur scolarité… en vain.

Le Drago aujourd'hui adulte scruta attentivement son plus jeune être et vit la façon dont ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se serra. Il observait les trois autres adolescents sans les interpeller, sans les abreuver de méchancetés. Il se contentait de les regarder, un masque sur le visage, se demandant s'il aurait un jour des amis comme eux.

La main glaciale du fantôme qui se posa sur son épaule le surprit. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

— Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. J'ai compris. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

xxx

La salle de bal du Ministère. Oh, Merlin, à quoi devait-il encore s'attendre ?

Ils atterrirent dans le coin de la salle, en traversant les murs. Drago fut content de ne pas avoir à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens tous habillés sur leur trente-et-un pour l'occasion. Le fantôme lui désigna de la main l'endroit où son moi passé se trouvait, assis au bar avec Astoria. Mais alors que Drago s'éloignait du glaçon – il parlait bien évidemment du fantôme, pas d'Astoria (bien que, réflexion faite, on pouvait en débattre…) – il se souvint du gala précis dont il s'agissait.

Le bal de Noël ayant eu lieu trois ans auparavant. Et trois mois après qu'Astoria et lui aient enfin avoué à leurs parents respectifs qu'ils préféraient faire des cabrioles avec des personnes du même sexe plutôt qu'ensemble. Toutefois, deux robes assorties avaient déjà été commandées pour l'évènement, ils s'étaient donc contentés de venir et de faire comme prévu : se saouler comme pas possible avec la tequila offerte par le Ministère tout au long de la soirée.

— Il est célibataire, tu sais, lui murmura Astoria en riant dans son verre.

— Qui ça ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle.

— _Drago_, le sermonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée. On se demande bien de qui je parle, tiens…

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et il rougit. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le Drago actuel gémit. Il regarda le fantôme et demanda :

— Celui-là, on est obligé ? Il ne s'est strictement rien passé, en plus.

L'esprit se contenta de lui lancer un sourire espiègle.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, disait-il à Astoria. Je l'observe simplement se rendre ridicule, comme à son habitude, c'est tout.

— Oh, alors si c'est tout… commenta Astoria, les yeux pétillant d'amusement. Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de danser ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Ils observèrent tous deux Potter approcher gauchement Ginny Weasley. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de trinquer avec lui à contrecœur. Il dut ensuite lui demander de danser, devina Drago en voyant le mouvement de recul de Weasley-fille, qui secoua en même temps la tête de droite à gauche.

— Ouch, soupira Astoria en se retournant vers le bar. Potter a vraiment du mal à comprendre, hein ?

Drago plissa les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?

— Simplement qu'il a rompu avec elle le mois dernier, juste avant le début de la période de Noël, ce goujat. On dirait qu'il espère maintenant pouvoir être _ami_ avec elle, se moqua Astoria. D'après ce qu'on dit, Weasley préfèrerait plutôt lui tronquer les couilles. Sa mère et elle avaient déjà choisi et acheté sa robe de mariage.

— Je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une annonce de fiançailles.

Astoria le regarda discrètement.

— Tu guettais de leurs nouvelles dans les journaux, peut-être ? le taquina-t-elle. Il n'y en a pas eu parce que, d'après ce que je sais, les fiançailles n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux te venger de lui en couchant avec Weasley, cette dernière accepterait certainement.

— Tu es _odieuse_, rétorqua-t-il.

— Oh, désolée, chéri. Les femmes, ce n'est pas ton truc, je sais, ricana-t-elle.

Il ne put dissimuler un sourire affectueux très longtemps.

Alors comme ça, Potter était célibataire ? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Drago était _intéressé_, mais il n'y avait pas de mal à le reluquer un peu.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Astoria s'était éclipsée et Potter se rapprochait lentement de lui, serrant quelques mains au passage, ce stupide sourire un peu penaud aux lèvres. Il fit finalement face à Drago. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, en silence. Potter finit par lui tendre la main.

— Malefoy, salua-t-il.

Drago baissa les yeux sur la main tendue. Les gens les observaient. Il ne pouvait convenablement pas refuser de la serrer.

— Potter.

Ce dernier eut un sourire, peut-être de soulagement, lorsque Drago lui serra la main. Sa poigne était ferme, confiante. Il lui tint la main un poil trop longtemps, ce que Drago ne sut comment interpréter. Cela ne sous-entendait clairement pas un quelconque flirt, mais Potter ne semblait pourtant pas pressé de retirer sa main. Sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne, le bout de ses doigts rêches contre sa peau, lui laissait une impression étrange. Les rares fois où il avait touché Potter par le passé s'étaient déroulées dans la violence.

Il retira lentement sa main. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il évita son regard.

— Eh bien. Quelle fête, dit-il en se creusant la tête pour trouver quoi dire. Bien joué.

Potter lui sourit à nouveau avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule aux couples qui valsaient et à la foule qui s'entassait près du bar.

— Je ne fais malheureusement pas partie du comité chargé de l'organisation de cette soirée.

Drago fit tourner son verre en s'adossant contre le bar.

— Foutaises. Cette sculpture de glace, c'est tout toi, ça.

Leurs regards se portèrent sur la sculpture absolument ridicule. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de combattant vêtu d'une robe à moitié ouverte – dont le but évident était de révéler son torse buriné – la baguette tirée et prête à l'attaque, ses longs cheveux au vent… Les mèches de ces derniers s'avéraient être de dangereuses stalactites qui visaient involontairement les invités. Potter reporta son regard sur Drago avant de baisser la tête pour rire, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher.

— Oh, c'est vrai, dit-il, la langue taquinant la commissure de ses lèvres. J'avais oublié que j'avais posé pour celle-là.

Drago avait alors fait l'impensable : il avait ri. Il s'était vite repris, mais il s'était tout de même mis bien plus à nu devant Potter durant ces quelques secondes qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Observant la scène depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, le Drago actuel constata en effet que son visage s'était fendu d'un large sourire et qu'un rire ravi lui échappa. Mais, surtout, il vit ce dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte ce soir-là : Potter l'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il fixait Drago pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'une des rares fois où le blond avait baissé sa garde.

— _Bon sang_, gémit Drago en s'adressant au fantôme. J'aurais pu me le faire ce soir-là et on aurait gagné trois ans de plus ensemble.

Le fantôme se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'un air entendu.

— Oh, ça va, hein, marmonna-t-il à son intention.

Près du bar, l'autre Drago avait repris une expression neutre, typique des Malefoy, et s'efforçait de ne pas demander à Potter de le retrouver dans les toilettes d'ici 5 minutes.

— Tes sous-fifres semblent t'attendre, dit-il en les désignant d'un geste de la main.

Potter se retourna : Granger discutait avec Lovegood et Chang. Elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers le brun de temps à autre. Elle finit par sourire à Chang et la poussa dans leur direction. Cette dernière secoua la tête pour remettre sa chevelure en place et se dirigea vers Potter, qui déglutit distinctement en la voyant approcher.

— C'est toujours un plaisir, Potter, salua Drago d'une voix suintant de sarcasme.

Il lui lança toutefois un sourire entendu en lui tendant la main. Une étincelle toujours présente dans ses satanés yeux, Potter rencontra son regard. Il lui serra à nouveau la main.

— De même, murmura-t-il en dissimulant un sourire alors que Drago partait à la recherche d'Astoria.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Potter était en profonde conversation avec Chang. Le fantôme attrapa la main de Drago. Surpris par ce contact glacial, il sursauta.

— Venez, dit-elle doucement.

Ils s'élevèrent au-dessus de la foule. Il se sentait ridicule, à flotter au-dessus d'un gala du Ministère, vêtu d'un simple pyjama. Mais son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, bien trop occupé pour réellement s'en soucier. Que se serait-il passé si, ce soir-là, il était retourné auprès de Potter et avait ouvertement provoqué Chang ? Quelle que soit la nature de ce qui avait commencé ce soir-là entre Potter et Chang, cela n'avait pas duré, Drago le savait. Mais tout de même : il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'il avait laissé Potter lui glisser entre les doigts ce soir-là, qu'il aurait pu passer encore davantage de temps avec lui.

Pire que tout, se rendit compte Drago alors que le fantôme l'emportait à nouveau dans la nuit, il aurait _voulu_ passer ces trois années supplémentaires aux côtés de Potter.


	3. Troisième partie

**Auteur : **Snegurochka Lee

**Traductrice :** Lynaëlle

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long pour cette troisième partie - il l'est, mais pas autant que ce que j'avais envisagé au départ. Disons simplement que mon pauvre bêta-reader, J., a vu son temps libre grandement diminué en ce début janvier. Mais on ne lui en veut pas tant que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il a quand même trouvé le temps de relire plus de 5 000 mots pour le chapitre de cette semaine, donc merci J. ! ^^

En parlant des différentes parties, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être remarqué sur mon profil que l'histoire originale comportait 3 chapitres. Je comptais diviser la traduction en 5 chapitres, mais je vise dorénavant plutôt les 6 chapitres (pour vous faire une idée, la fin de ce troisième chapitre correspond à la moitié de la deuxième partie de la VO). J'espère pouvoir continuer à publier 1 chapitre par semaine, donc ça devrait nous emmener jusqu'à fin janvier ! (J'ai ensuite quelques autres traductions à publier... pfiou, le programme est chargé ! ^^)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur les précédents chapitres ! J'espère que cette troisième partie vous plaira !

**Avertissement :** Ce chapitre s'ouvre sur une **scène explicite** entre deux hommes.

**xxx**

**Sottise ! (Un Chant de Noël)**

_Troisième partie._

**xxx**

La scène changea à nouveau. Les murs de cette nouvelle pièce avaient ondulé comme des vagues pour les laisser entrer. Ils restèrent près du mur, en altitude, et la respiration de Drago se bloqua dans sa gorge devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui : Potter et lui enchevêtrés dans les draps en coton élimés qui ornaient le grand lit du brun. Ce dernier s'efforçait de maintenir Drago sur le dos.

— Arrête de bouger, gronda Potter, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard volontaire.

Il mordit l'épaule de Drago et son corps écrasa le sien contre le lit.

Ce dernier lui lança un petit sourire suffisant en laissant ses bras retomber à ses côtés, comme en signe de défaite.

À l'autre bout de la chambre, le Drago actuel éprouva des difficultés à avaler sa salive lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelle soirée il s'agissait.

— Sinon quoi, Potter ? susurra-t-il d'un ton langoureux en s'humectant les lèvres.

Potter posa un bras de chaque côté de la tête du blond, se suréleva légèrement et le fixa. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. Le frisson d'excitation suscité par l'attente, par la sempiternelle lutte qui animait toujours leur relation, diminua un tantinet. Bon sang, Drago se souvenait très bien ce qu'il avait ressenti sous _ce_ regard. Merlin, son expression alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre…

— Sinon tu n'auras jamais ce pourquoi tu es venu ici, rétorqua-t-il en collant ses hanches contre celles de Drago.

En sueur, ils étaient déjà nus et en érection. Il aurait voulu que Potter aille beaucoup plus vite, mais, en même temps, que cette nuit-là ne s'arrête jamais.

— Je suis venu ici pour un verre de brandy bas de gamme et une bonne _baise_, Potter.

Le visage de Drago se fendit à nouveau d'un sourire en coin et, en l'observant de loin, le Drago actuel grimaça. Il était tellement suffisant et arrogant… Il vit Potter baisser les yeux, juste l'espace d'un instant. Vautré dans le lit, Drago ne l'avait alors pas remarqué, mais aujourd'hui, revoir tout ça… une sensation de brûlure l'envahit. À ses côtés, le fantôme s'agita dans l'air glacial de la nuit qui rentrait par la fenêtre.

C'était leur première fois. La première de beaucoup d'autres, bien sûr, mais la toute première quand même. Drago ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il se tourna vers le fantôme.

— Ça n'a pas eu lieu le jour de Noël, marmonna-t-il en lui lançant son plus beau regard noir, face auquel elle resta de marbre. Et foutez-moi le camp d'ici. Il est hors de question que vous assistiez à ça.

Elle lui rendit son regard noir mais, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'éloigna légèrement en poussant un soupir agacé et leur tourna le dos.

— Mes heures ici sont comptées, déclara-t-elle sans entrer dans les détails.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Drago reporta son attention sur le lit, l'esprit empli de ses souvenirs. Cette nuit, Merlin, _cette nuit_ !

Il s'était avéré que Harry Potter savait embrasser à merveille. Tout avait commencé six mois plus tôt, lors d'une soirée humide. Il s'était rendu dans un pub avec quelques collègues du Ministère. Les Aurors étaient déjà là pour fêter une affaire qu'ils avaient enfin résolue. Bruyants, ivres et désagréables – comme à leur habitude –, ils avaient pris le contrôle sur le pub et s'étaient assurés que tous les clients savaient à qui ils avaient affaire et ce dont ils étaient capables. Drago n'avait pas pu quitter Potter des yeux. Il ne se montrait pas aussi fanfaron que les autres il restait en retrait, à rire avec Weasley, et il baissait la tête dès que l'un de ses collègues tentait de trinquer à son honneur. Mais ses yeux avaient un éclat volontaire et il était plus qu'évident qu'il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Drago n'avait jamais pu résister à une telle confiance en soi chez un homme.

Non seulement Potter embrassait à merveille, mais Drago découvrit bien vite, près de la porte des toilettes, qu'il savait également faire des avances, d'une voix rauque et haletante qui secoua son corps tout entier. L'excitation monta en lui. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient en trébuchant dans l'appartement de Potter, trop occupés à s'arracher leurs vêtements pour faire attention à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds.

Drago s'était attendu à ce que ce soit plus rapide et plus brutal que ça. Ils étaient ennemis, oui ou non ? Alors ils devaient baiser comme des ennemis. Et Potter n'était pas du genre timoré. Mais il y avait eu un petit quelque chose de plus profond. Potter avait pris son temps et ignoré les soupirs de protestation de Drago, qui l'encourageait à _y aller, bon sang !_ Mais non, il s'était contenté d'embrasser lentement son épaule, son torse puis l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin, d'un coup de reins puissant qui coupa le souffle à Drago, ce dernier s'efforça de ne pas jouir aussitôt. Il avait écarté les jambes autant qu'il le pouvait et avait gémi d'une voix profonde en nichant la tête dans le cou de Potter, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

Un autre coup de reins passionné et il avait senti son orgasme monter en lui.

— Oh mon Dieu, avait murmuré Potter dans son cou en accélérant le rythme, alors que le sperme de Drago se répandait entre eux. Tu es superbe.

Il avait donné un dernier coup de reins puis s'était immobilisé, les mains se crispant sur les épaules de Drago alors que son érection avait eu un soubresaut. La sensation s'était répercutée dans tout le corps du blond. Ils s'étaient cramponnés l'un à l'autre pendant un long et agréable moment.

Drago n'avait même pas envisagé partir. Il s'était tout simplement allongé plus confortablement sur le lit, haletant, et avait lancé un petit sourire triomphant à Potter, étendu à côté de lui. Celui-ci le lui avait rendu, et ils avaient bien vite recommencé à s'embrasser. Il ne s'était encore jamais remis aussi rapidement après un orgasme, n'avait jamais aussi promptement désiré à nouveau quelqu'un, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, son érection et son désir pour Potter étaient revenus. Il avait forcé le brun à s'allonger sur le dos et s'était mis à califourchon sur lui. En s'abaissant lentement sur son érection, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner face au plaisir dévorant qu'il avait ressenti et qui avait pris complètement le pas sur sa raison.

Cette fois, ils avaient pris leur temps. Ils avaient cherché à atteindre lentement le summum de leur excitation. Les coups de reins se firent plus posés et leurs baisers plus paresseux alors que l'orgasme menaçait à nouveau de les envelopper. Lorsque Potter jouit pour la seconde fois, Drago était endolori mais le regard de Potter suffit à le réchauffer.

Sans réellement y réfléchir, Drago avait passé la nuit dans le lit du brun. Au matin, son corps était douloureux, meurtri et comportait encore des traces du sperme de Potter. Ils l'avaient fait au moins trois fois, sans compter les « simples » masturbations et fellations. Drago avait fini par en perdre le compte. Son seul souvenir : la présence impérieuse du brun, qui avait empli le lit, la chambre… jusqu'à sa _vie_ tout entière, s'il se montrait tout à fait honnête envers lui-même. En se réveillant à côté de lui, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, la main posée gentiment sur le torse de Potter qui se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme, Drago avait paniqué.

Son cœur s'était mis à marteler contre sa poitrine. Il avait risqué un coup d'œil au visage du brun, détendu dans son sommeil, avec ses cheveux en bataille qui frisaient autour de ses oreilles et retombaient sur son front. Ses lèvres étaient roses et pleines. Le cœur de Drago _s'était serré_. Bon sang ! Il aurait aimé se pencher sur lui et le réveiller en l'embrassant tout doucement, en mordillant gentiment cette belle bouche puis en murmurant des mots lubriques à son oreille, en riant légèrement, avant d'écarter les cuisses et de laisser Potter le dominer à nouveau. Le souvenir de son corps musclé qui reposait sur le sien, de son érection profondément enfouie en lui et de ses bras qui le maintenaient contre le lit… Rien que d'y repenser, il avait été à deux doigts de voir son désir se réveiller.

Non. Il devait à tout prix partir d'ici.

De l'autre côté de la chambre, le second Drago se tenait le visage dans les mains en gémissant. Bon sang, c'en était embarrassant, de voir avec quelle rapidité il s'était attaché à Potter. À ce moment-là, la seule solution qui s'était présentée à lui avait été de fuir. Il ne s'était pas promis de ne plus coucher avec lui (encore heureux, vu que cela leur était arrivé très souvent par la suite), mais il s'était assuré de ne plus baisser sa garde en sa présence. Il ne passait jamais la nuit chez lui, ne laissait jamais Potter partager trop de choses avec lui et faisait toujours attention à bien dissimuler ses émotions.

— Hé.

Potter s'était réveillé. Il se frottait les yeux tout en tâtonnant sur sa table de nuit, à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il fronça les sourcils. Drago se trouvait à l'autre bout de la chambre, en train de ramasser ses vêtements. Le blond grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire prendre.

— Désolé, j'ai essayé de ne pas te réveiller.

— Pas grave. Je ne veux pas que tu…

Potter s'interrompit un instant, l'air un peu perdu.

— … penses devoir partir en douce, reprit-il, les lèvres pincées. Il y a… enfin, je peux faire du café, si tu veux ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en enfilant son pantalon.

— Le café, c'est pour les vagabonds, marmonna-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise. Je suis demandé ailleurs, Potter. Et ces gens-là savent comment me préparer une tasse de thé décente.

Farfouillant au sol à la recherche de sa ceinture, Drago manqua ce que l'autre Drago, de l'autre côté de la pièce, vit : l'expression déconfite et déconcertée de Potter, assis en tailleur sous le drap, qui fixait ses mains, impuissant. Lorsque Drago se retourna, il avait repris un visage neutre.

— Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Malefoy, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Tous ses vêtements retrouvés, Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Merci pour la partie de jambes en l'air, dit-il d'un air nonchalant en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Ça s'est révélé moins terrible que je ne le pensais.

Potter eut un rire semblable à un aboiement. Il se couvrit le visage d'une main.

— Merci. Je te retourne le compliment.

— On devrait remettre ça un jour ou l'autre. Je possède un yacht dans le sud de la France qui risque de m'occuper ces prochaines semaines, malheureusement. J'ai un faible pour les matelots, ajouta-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres. Mais peut-être à mon retour.

— Je… oh. Oui, d'accord. Peut-être. Quand penses-tu…

— À plus tard, Potter.

Sur ce, Drago était sorti de la chambre, rentré chez lui par le réseau de Cheminettes et s'était glissé dans un bain bien chaud.

— Sortez-moi de là, madame le fantôme, marmonna le Drago actuel.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer son habituel regard serein, avec une touche de condescendance cette fois.

— Il s'agit là de votre passé, lui répondit-elle. Ne m'en tenez pas pour responsable si vous n'aimez pas ce que vous voyez.

— Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de vieux chameau, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton hargneux, vous allez arrêter de me hanter _immédiatement_.

— Bientôt, répondit-elle.

Son expression passa de la condescendance à de… la pitié ? Drago se sentit mal.

— Il vous reste une chose à voir, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant signe de continuer à regarder.

Il se rendit alors compte que même si son lui de l'époque était parti, le fantôme et lui étaient restés dans la chambre de Potter.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux. Que Potter avait-il donc fait après son départ ? Il s'avéra qu'il était resté allongé dans le lit pendant un long moment. Drago jeta un œil au fantôme, qui se contenta de lui faire signe de continuer à observer. Potter était sur le dos, les jambes et les hanches enchevêtrées dans le drap. L'une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre nu, tandis qu'il se massait le front de l'autre. Drago le scrutait, intrigué. Son visage était rougi, ses lèvres sèches et une légère barbe matinale se dessinait sur sa mâchoire. Il finit par s'asseoir puis par balancer ses jambes hors du lit. Même au repos, son sexe était plein et beau. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le fixer alors que Potter cherchait des vêtements dans son armoire.

Il poussa un soupir de déception lorsque le brun enfila un tee-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement. Il traversa la pièce, pieds nus, pour s'arrêter devant la cheminée, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il y jeta une poignée de poudre puis s'assit sur ses talons.

— Hermione, déclara-t-il doucement.

Les flammes devinrent vertes, et la tête de Granger apparut.

— Oh ! Bonjour, Harry. J'essayais de faire manger à Rose des… _oui_, chérie, je sais que c'est ta chaussette. C'est une très belle chaussette.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage puis lui lança un sourire fatigué, qui s'évanouit bien vite.

— Oh. Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? Tu as une mine épouvantable !

— Merci, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

— Non, enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle, le regard adouci.

Les poings de Potter se serrèrent sur ses cuisses. Secouant la tête, il commença à parler, les épaules rentrées :

— Je crois que je viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, dit-il d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

Drago se tourna vers le fantôme.

— Oh, génial. Je dois vraiment écouter ça ?

Elle posa une main glacée sur son épaule et le força à se retourner, s'assurant ainsi qu'il allait tout voir.

Granger resta silencieuse mais son visage se révélait compatissant, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Elle attendit. Puis elle finit par lui demander gentiment :

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se pencha pour se frotter le visage, laissant échapper un rire tourmenté entre ses mains. Puis il releva les yeux pour les fixer dans les siens et soupira.

— Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

xxx

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueurs. Il s'assit droit comme un « i » et tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Il finit par trouver à tâtons sa baguette, posée à côté du lit, à l'endroit précis où il l'avait laissée avant de se coucher. L'agrippant d'une poigne ferme, il repoussa le drap et se mit debout. Il lança un _Lumos_ un peu tremblotant et inspecta la pièce, méfiant.

Il se frotta les yeux en abaissant sa baguette et se laissa retomber contre le montant du lit.

— Putain de merde, marmonna-t-il en se massant le front. Merci, cher cerveau, pour ce petit voyage en Enfer.

Enfin… sauf le moment où il avait revécu sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Potter. Ces rêves-là ne lui posaient aucun problème. En outre, il ne le revivrait probablement jamais dans la vraie vie. Tout le reste, par contre, il s'en serait volontiers passé. Il pinça les lèvres.

Parce que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Potter…

Drago ferma les yeux, le cœur battant soudain à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi son subconscient irait inventer un rêve comme ça sur le brun… il n'avait même pas envie d'y songer.

C'est à ce moment-là que le tintement retentit à nouveau. Son volume sonore s'accentua jusqu'à ce que, comme la première fois, il ait l'impression de l'avoir entendu une bonne douzaine de fois.

— Oh, non. Non, non, non, grommela-t-il en levant à nouveau sa baguette. Je ne retourne pas faire un tour dans mon passé. Rogue ! appela-t-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre, espèce de salaud ? Je suis vraiment désolé que vous soyez mort, mais pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter tout ce bordel ?

— Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Drago poussa un petit cri perçant avant de se couvrir la bouche d'une main.

— _Bordel de_…

Tremblant, il posa une main sur son cœur. Il leva les yeux… encore et encore… pour rencontrer le regard d'un demi-géant qui se tenait debout à côté de l'armoire. Heureusement qu'il avait un haut plafond dans sa chambre… Le fantôme arborait une grosse barbe et un gros ventre, et portait une robe digne d'un roi, bien qu'usée aux poignets. Il était en train de manger une cuisse de dinde.

— Où est passée l'autre ? parvint à demander Drago en ravalant sa peur. Elle était… plus petite.

Le fantôme lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Plus de surface à aimer chez moi.

Drago grimaça.

— Et… D'accord. Qui êtes-vous censé être, au fait ?

— Oh, comme j'ai été impoli. Bien sûr, laissez-moi me présenter, se reprit le fantôme.

Il jeta la cuisse de dinde par-dessus son épaule. Elle disparut avant de toucher le sol.

— Je suis le fantôme du Noël présent.

— Des cadeaux ! s'écria Drago, soulagé, en sentant ses épaules se détendre. Très bien, parfait. Vous pouvez les entasser là-bas.

Le fantôme lui lança un regard appuyé. Drago soupira.

— Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça un _tout petit peu_ amusant ?

L'esprit secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis en train de rêver ? demanda Drago en le fixant.

Le fantôme se gratta la barbe.

— Eh bien… Vous sentiriez-vous mieux si je vous répondais oui ?

— Un peu.

— Pourquoi donc ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

— Ah. Vous voyez ? Voilà précisément pourquoi je vais vous répondre que _non_, vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver.

Le fantôme lui lança un regard compatissant en acquiesçant de la tête.

— On peut chasser les rêves de nos esprits. Mais dites-moi, qu'avez-vous appris en revivant votre passé ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

— Que j'étais un salaud.

— Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce que nous avons tous appris. Et que pensez-vous apprendre en assistant à votre Noël présent ?

Bonne question.

— Merlin… Que je suis toujours un salaud ?

Le fantôme rit, son gros ventre sautillant de joie.

— Tout à fait possible, mon garçon. Tout à fait possible. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration puis acquiesça.

— Très bien. Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai vu jusque-là. Quoique je connaisse déjà une différence entre ma vie passée et présente…

— Laquelle ?

Il prit la main du gros fantôme et le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre.

— J'_avais_ des relations sexuelles.

xxx

Drago parcourut la boutique des yeux. Elle était presque vide. Rien d'étonnant, il faisait décidément trop froid dehors pour se décider à aller manger une glace. Il lança au fantôme un regard bougon et croisa les bras. Le fantôme lui répondit d'un simple regard noir. Ils étaient tous passés par l'Académie des Méchants Esprits ou quoi ? D'apparence, celui-ci lui avait semblé bien plus enjoué que la précédente, mais rien qu'en fronçant les sourcils comme il le faisait en ce moment, il aurait pu abattre un homme.

— D'accord, d'accord, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe. Asseyons-nous donc chez le marchand de glaces en plein milieu de la nuit. Quel magnifique rêve que celui-ci…

En réalité, il ne faisait pas nuit ici. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Les gens se trimballaient des cadeaux et s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour discuter avec d'autres. Les quelques clients présents semblaient tous regarder une table précise, d'un air méfiant et le regard mauvais. Drago se tourna dans cette direction et découvrit un homme accompagné d'un petit garçon. Ils discutaient à voix basse. L'homme rit en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour essuyer la glace bleue qui s'était déposée sur le nez du petit garçon. L'enfant eut un grand sourire. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent lorsque ses cheveux changèrent de couleur. Cela semblait arriver à chaque fois qu'il léchait une nouvelle couleur de sa glace au motif arc-en-ciel.

Autour de lui, Drago entendit quelques murmures.

— Quel idiot, ce Potter. Ce gamin, c'est une cause perdue.

— C'est irresponsable, voilà tout. Il pourrait tous nous contaminer !

— Il se prend toujours pour le « sauveur » ! Il serait temps qu'il se fixe une limite, tout de même.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago jeta avec appréhension un coup d'œil au fantôme et décida de se rapprocher. C'était Potter et le fils Lupin, le petit-fils d'Andromeda. Il n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup pensé à lui. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il lui semble que Potter lui en parlait de temps à autre. Mais c'était souvent lorsque Drago était dans un état post-orgasmique ou avait bien d'autres choses à penser qu'à un enfant qu'il connaissait à peine. Les enfants et lui, en général, cela ne faisait pas bon ménage.

— Voilà, petit homme, disait Potter en lançant un regard tendre au garçon. Essaie donc de manger la partie orange en gardant la couleur bleue de tes cheveux. Prêt ? Un, deux…

Le garçon obéit et mangea sa glace. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte orange vif. Il leva les yeux pour essayer de voir.

— J'ai réussi ?

Potter sourit.

— Presque, Teddy. Continuons à nous entraîner !

Bon sang, mais le gamin avait une mine épouvantable… Il devait avoir sept ou huit ans, si Drago calculait bien, mais c'était un tout petit bout qui arborait des traits tirés et de gros cernes sous les yeux. Ses doigts frêles entouraient le cône glacé. Et il frissonnait. Il lança toutefois un large sourire à Potter.

— Ma maman y arrivait, oncle Harry ?

— Je parie que oui, répondit Potter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle pouvait absolument tout faire.

Teddy sembla satisfait. Potter lança un regard par la fenêtre.

— Le soleil commence à se coucher. Il est temps de se mettre en route pour te ramener à la maison.

Teddy fit la grimace mais acquiesça. Il mangea encore quelques bouchées. Brusquement, il tendit sa glace à Potter, le cône vacillant dans son petit poing, et chancela sur sa chaise.

— Oh. Hé. Doucement.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent, mais il essayait visiblement de garder un ton calme. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon pour le stabiliser tandis qu'il lui frottait le dos de son autre main. Il récupéra ensuite la glace et la déposa dans un gobelet en carton qui traînait là.

— Ça va ?

— Me sens pas bien, murmura Teddy en déglutissant.

Le sang sembla refluer de son visage d'un seul coup. Soudain paniqué, le regard de Drago faisait la navette entre l'enfant et Potter. Teddy se remit à pencher un peu trop sur le côté.

Potter repoussa brusquement la chaise, une main maintenant toujours Teddy fermement en place. Il fit le tour de la table et souleva le garçon sans peine. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous sa chemise alors qu'il plaçait son bras droit sous les fesses de Teddy et continuait à lui frotter le dos de son autre main. Il se rassit lentement et l'enfant posa la tête sur son épaule.

— Tout va bien, petit homme. Tu as peut-être mangé un peu trop de glace aujourd'hui.

— Non ! J'aime bien les glaces, protesta faiblement Teddy en toussant contre son épaule.

— Je sais, mon bonhomme. Moi aussi, j'aime ça. Mais souviens-toi que demain c'est Noël. Il y aura plein de sucreries à manger chez mamie Molly.

Merlin. La mâchoire crispée, Potter était presque aussi pâle que Teddy.

— On va rentrer chez mamie, d'accord ? Elle va te donner une petite potion, poursuivit-il en faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton enjoué. Tu sais, celle qui donne l'impression de manger du coude d'humain.

En toussant à nouveau, Teddy essaya de faire une grimace.

— Je la déteste, celle-là !

Tout en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant, Potter eut un petit rire étranglé.

— Personne n'a envie de boire le coude d'un humain ! Mais ça te permet de faire marcher ton sang comme il faut, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ?

Teddy acquiesça en reniflant, le poing serré sur le col du brun.

— Chuis pas un bébé, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque Potter se leva, il resserra sa prise autour de lui. Drago le vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se mit à tournoyer sur place, Transplanant avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Drago se tourna vers le fantôme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le petit ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais vu Potter comme ça. Parcourant la boutique des yeux, il remarqua que les autres clients s'étaient tous détournés. Ils avaient délibérément ignoré la détresse évidente de Potter.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez eux ? ajouta-t-il. Personne n'a bougé le petit doigt pour tenter de l'aider.

— Oh, je crois bien que Harry en a l'habitude, répondit le fantôme d'une voix grave.

Il avait l'air en colère au nom de Potter. Sa silhouette imposante surplombait d'un air menaçant les clients.

— C'est une vraie bataille qui se joue en ce moment, concernant les enfants de loups-garous, comme vous le savez. Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'ils ne devraient bénéficier d'aucun droit, ni même être autorisés à sortir de chez eux.

Drago se contenta de le fixer.

— Un enfant de _loup-garou_ ? répéta-t-il en désignant la table où ils s'étaient assis. Cet enfant n'est pas un loup-garou !

Le fantôme croisa les bras.

— C'est votre cousin, Drago. Que savez-vous précisément de lui ?

— Je… il… c'est un cousin _germain_, et je ne connaissais même pas sa mère, donc…

— Des excuses, que tout ça !

Drago sursauta face à l'exclamation tonitruante du fantôme.

— Écoutez, je n'ai strictement rien contre les loups-garous… reprit Drago.

Les sourcils du fantôme se haussèrent.

— Enfin… plus _maintenant_. Lupin était… c'était différent.

Il se frotta les yeux. L'air déterminé et bouleversé de Potter alors qu'il tenait l'enfant dans ses bras restait gravé dans son esprit.

— Dites-le moi, insista-t-il doucement. S'il vous plaît.

Le fantôme soupira mais son visage s'adoucit.

— La loi visant les loups-garous a été votée après la guerre. Harry fut parmi les principaux militants à lutter pour son annulation. Votre tante, également, en a fait partie. Quoiqu'elle ait pu penser du choix de sa sœur concernant son mari, elle a aujourd'hui changé son fusil d'épaule, dirai-je.

Il fixa Drago, qui essaya de ne pas détourner les yeux.

— La loi n'est là que pour garder une trace de ce qu'ils font, se risqua à dire Drago d'une petite voix. N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'esprit avec un petit rire dépourvu d'humour. Ce n'est rien. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, vu qu'on garde une trace, on sait très exactement qui se verra refuser l'accès à Ste Mangouste, qui se verra interdit de faire ses études à Poudlard et qui sera soumis à un couvre-feu une fois la nuit tombée.

— Mais…

Drago regarda l'endroit où Potter et Teddy avaient Transplané.

— Cet enfant n'est pas un loup-garou ! s'exclama-t-il.

Soudain, Drago était furieux – d'apprendre cette histoire, mais aussi contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être aussi peu attentif à tout cela ?

— J'aurais été au courant, quand même. Est-il inscrit au registre par erreur ?

— Non. Sont inscrites toutes les personnes ayant des parents ou des ancêtres loups-garous remontant à trois générations.

— Trois ! s'étonna Drago. Je n'en savais rien… mais même moi me souviens avoir étudié ça à l'école : la maladie ne se transmet pas ainsi. C'est ridicule. Potter doit sûrement…

— Non, l'interrompit le fantôme. Harry ne peut strictement rien faire. Il a tout essayé. Outre faire des dons à l'association qui milite pour l'abrogation de la loi et élever la voix en cœur avec les autres militants dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il ne peut rien faire de plus. Un référendum avait été organisé.

Un fort sentiment de culpabilité étreignit Drago. Il se rappelait de ce référendum. De toute évidence, à l'époque, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails de cette loi, même s'il le croyait et qu'il avait donc voté en faveur de son application.

— Il met cependant un point d'honneur à apparaître en public avec Teddy autant que possible : c'est une stratégie comme une autre, déclara le fantôme avec un faible sourire en désignant la boutique d'un geste de la main. Il essaie de vaincre les préjugés en montrant à des gens, comme les clients de cette boutique, à quel point cette loi peut affecter un enfant.

— Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas chez ce garçon, dit Drago en appréhendant la réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le fantôme poussa un profond soupir et haussa les épaules.

— Personne ne le sait. On ne peut pas le faire examiner comme il le faudrait, ni lui donner un traitement efficace. La seule chose sûre, c'est que son sang est faible. On a réussi à lui procurer certaines potions, qui le soulagent, mais il doit absolument voir un Guérisseur. Et vite.

Drago demeura silencieux. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Merlin tout puissant. Il avait demandé ce matin même des nouvelles du bonhomme à Andromeda… avec une telle désinvolture ! Sa réponse on ne peut plus laconique ne l'avait pas intrigué outre mesure, mais… Le considérait-elle aussi insensible que cela, au point de ne pas lui en parler ? _Tu aurais déjà dû être au courant_, intervint une petite voix dans sa tête. _Si tu arrêtais de ne penser qu'à toi rien qu'une petite seconde…_

Il ferma les yeux.

— Les potions, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, est-ce qu'elles marchent ?

Le fantôme le regarda, les traits crispés. Il finit par secouer la tête.

— Il profitera de la journée de demain, qu'il passera en famille et durant laquelle il recevra tellement de cadeaux qu'il ne saura plus qu'en faire, déclara-t-il à voix basse en fixant Drago droit dans les yeux. Mais le petit Teddy ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour passer un autre Noël en famille.


	4. Quatrième partie

**Auteur : **Snegurochka Lee

**Traductrice :** Lynaëlle

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce léger retard de publication, un petit contretemps professionnel la semaine dernière. Mais voilà enfin la quatrième partie, un peu plus joyeuse que la scène finale du dernier chapitre... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre !

**xxx**

**Sottise ! (Un Chant de Noël)**

_Quatrième partie._

**xxx**

Malgré les protestations de Drago, la boutique du marchand de glaces se dissipa.

— Retournez-y ! On doit faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser ce garçon mourir, s'écria-t-il d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Le fantôme demeura silencieux et se contenta de le guider de nouveau à travers le ciel. Les silhouettes et les bruits d'un Londres hivernal se déployaient au-dessous d'eux. Drago et le fantôme pénétrèrent alors dans une petite maison affairée. De nouveau, ils longèrent les murs, se fondant au décor et passant totalement inaperçu auprès des…

… des huit cent personnes qui peuplaient le salon et la cuisine adjacente. Drago s'aplatit contre le mur pour ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par un troupeau d'enfants qui couraient à toute allure dans leur direction en criant et en riant. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et se rendit compte du nombre insensé de rouquins présents il devait avoir atterri en Enfer. Ou dans un endroit à peine déguisé en la maisonnée des Weasley…

Il lança un regard excédé au fantôme, qui se contenta de rire, l'air jovial et les joues rouges, tandis qu'il observait les festivités.

— Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! retentit une voix au-dessus du brouhaha alors que toute une famille sortait de la cheminée, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

Ce devait être l'aîné des Weasley, se dit Drago en apercevant ses longs cheveux attachés et ses hideuses cicatrices qui déformaient son visage et son cou. Il ne semblait cependant pas s'en préoccuper et, lorsque Drago remarqua la magnifique femme qui se trouvait derrière lui, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, il crut comprendre pourquoi. Deux parfaits petits enfants les suivirent dans la pièce, discutant en français avec leur mère et, une seconde plus tard, se criant dessus en anglais et se tirant les cheveux.

Drago essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il voyait. À côté de la cuisine, Granger essayait de retirer ce qui avait tout l'air d'être du miel dans les cheveux de son bambin, dont le visage était recouvert de taches de rousseur. Angelina Johnson (Merlin, elle aussi était une Weasley maintenant ?) réparait un balai pour enfants qui semblait appartenir à un petit garçon en pleurs. Le patriarche, connu pour son adoration de l'ingéniosité des Moldus, tripotait un énorme boitier sans fil duquel émanaient des extraits sonores de ce qui paraissait être le match annuel de charité de Quidditch. L'imbécile de mari de Granger s'efforçait de ne pas reluquer sa belle-sœur Vélane, préférant engloutir son verre de vin d'un coup et discuter avec un autre de ses frères. Andromeda et le petit Teddy étaient là aussi, assis en silence sur le canapé, occupés à fabriquer une guirlande à partir de coquilles de noix.

Ses sens altérés par la luminosité et la cacophonie de la pièce, Drago parvint tout de même à discerner Potter.

Il se tenait à l'écart avec, à la main, un petit verre dans lequel les glaçons heurtaient les bords alors qu'il faisait distraitement tournoyer son contenu, n'en buvant que rarement une gorgée. Il était assis dans une vieille chaise posée dans un coin, certainement là plus pour son aspect décoratif que pour son confort, à moitié dissimulée qu'elle était par une plante envahissante. Les coudes sur les genoux, il fixait le liquide qui s'écrasait contre les parois du verre. La respiration de Drago se fit plus difficile alors qu'il constatait l'humeur dans laquelle Potter se trouvait.

Après avoir débarrassé du miel les cheveux de sa fille, Granger l'envoya jouer avec les autres enfants et s'approcha de Potter. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol devant lui avant de décider de s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle lui prit la main et la lui serra. Ils restèrent assis ainsi en silence pendant un long moment, tandis que Drago se rapprochait pour les entendre.

— C'est Noël, Harry, déclara-t-elle enfin d'une voix douce. Tu comptes broyer du noir toute la journée ?

— J'y songe sérieusement, répondit-il avec un sourire dénoué d'humour.

— Il te reste environ sept minutes afin que ce rôti ne soit cuit et que Molly sorte de cette cuisine. Tu la connais, elle n'acceptera pas de te voir de cette humeur sans en connaître la raison. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de lui expliquer pourquoi tu as la tête de quelqu'un dont le chat vient juste de mourir ?

Drago en aurait presque ricané avant de se souvenir avoir dit quelque chose de similaire à Potter la nuit dernière. Ce dernier avait dû y penser également, puisque sa bouche prit un pli pincé.

— Je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-il avec force. Je lui expliquerai. Tout le monde ici est déjà au courant, de toute façon.

De la main tenant son verre, il désigna sans enthousiasme la pièce autour d'eux, puis le porta à sa bouche. Il grimaça en avalant. Granger soupira.

— Du Whiskey Pur Feu, Harry… Franchement ?

— J'ai besoin de sentir l'alcool me brûler la gorge pour…

— … pour te sentir vivant, oui, tu me l'as déjà sorti celle-là et, non, tu n'en as pas besoin, l'interrompit-elle en lui arrachant le verre des mains et en lui lançant un regard noir. Je ne laisserai certainement pas un idiot comme Malefoy te gâcher ton Noël.

Drago pinça les lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers le fantôme.

— Encore merci. Un autre souvenir mémorable… marmonna-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas un souvenir, jeune homme, répondit ce salopiot avec un rire profond. En réalité, c'est ce qui est en train de se passer en ce moment même. Voilà précisément ce qui arrive à votre amant lorsque vous n'êtes pas là.

— Ce n'est pas mon _amant_, grommela Drago avec une grimace.

Pourtant, le mot s'insinua dans son esprit et le fit réagir étrangement. Il regarda de nouveau Potter. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, effleurant ses sourcils et frisant aux pointes au-dessus des oreilles et au bas de la nuque, avec d'adorables petites boucles. Une légère barbe apparaissait le long de sa mâchoire. Même les épaules voutées, il était aussi attirant qu'à son habitude, bien qu'il lui manquât l'un ces traits de caractère qui avait toujours fait craquer Drago : son attitude sûre de lui, cette capacité indéfectible qu'il avait de plaisanter avec Drago, d'ignorer les insultes, de lui rendre la pareille… de laisser Drago lui échapper, inexorablement. C'était là une facette de Potter qu'il n'avait jamais été autorisé à voir, se rendit-il compte. C'était un Potter aussi vulnérable que celui qu'il avait vu, assis devant l'âtre de la cheminée le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble, avouant à Granger, les yeux baissés, qu'il s'était épris bien trop rapidement et bien trop sincèrement d'un homme qui n'était pas prêt à répondre à ses sentiments.

Drago déglutit, la gorge soudain sèche.

Il embrassa à nouveau la pièce du regard et vit les deux aînés des frères Weasley dans un coin, l'un parlant à voix basse, le visage grave, à celui qui était marié à la sublime Vélane. Ce dernier plissa les yeux avant qu'un sourire lui éclaire le visage. L'autre, le plus grand des deux, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et traversa la pièce, se dirigeant vers Granger et Potter.

— Hermione, je crois que Rose a déniché des couteaux bien aiguisés et qu'elle a décidé d'en faire ses nouveaux jouets, dit-il en désignant du pouce la cuisine par-dessus son épaule.

— Quoi ?

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et fila dans la cuisine, laissant derrière elle un Weasley mort de rire et un Potter tout souriant. Tout deux secouaient la tête avec indulgence.

— Ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir, Charlie, dit Potter en le regardant avec une affection flagrante alors qu'il se levait pour lui serrer la main.

Il était musclé et bien foutu. Potter lui aussi semblait s'en rendre compte. Drago lança un regard mauvais au fantôme à côté de lui.

— Écoute, déclara Weasley en s'appuyant de la hanche contre le mur et en reluquant ouvertement Potter. J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy.

Le visage de Potter se ferma. Il haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux, comme si cela n'avait plus d'importance.

— Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je sais, s'empressa d'ajouter Weasley en levant les yeux.

— Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Potter. C'est juste que…

— Tu restes assis ici dans ton coin… soupira-t-il en tendant la main pour remettre derrière l'oreille de Potter une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée (d'un geste aussi impudent qu'habituel de sa part, remarqua Drago). Avec un air de chien battu à faire pleurer, ajouta-t-il doucement en se penchant vers lui. Quiconque puisse te mettre dans cet état, Harry, je veux avoir ses couilles à l'extrémité d'un bâton, murmura-t-il.

À la grande surprise de Drago, Potter ne se recula pas, pas plus qu'il ne protesta. Il se contenta de relever la tête en lançant à Weasley un mince sourire.

— Ce serait donc toi mon chevalier servant ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

Weasley laissa échapper un rire profond.

— Peut-être, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cela sembla cependant mettre un terme à l'envie de flirter du brun. Il baissa la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Merci, Charlie, dit-il. Ça va. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas tenu une promesse. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple aventure, tu sais ?

Mais un seul regard à l'expression de Potter aurait suffi à n'importe qui pour comprendre que les _aventures_, ce n'était pas son genre, et qu'il s'était investi corps et âme dans leur relation et en était ressorti avec le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Drago aurait préféré être loin d'ici, loin de cette pièce où il était obligé d'affronter le satané regard perdu du brun. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à détourner les yeux. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté, durant tous ces mois ? Comment avait-il pu se convaincre du fait que Potter n'attachait aucune importance à leur relation ?

Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, intervint une petite voix dans sa tête. Il savait précisément ce qu'il ressentait – ou, du moins, il s'en doutait – mais il en avait profité malgré tout.

_Comment as-tu pu te convaincre que toi aussi tu n'attachais aucune importance à cette relation ?_ Il ferma les yeux.

— Harry.

Merlin, Weasley était _encore_ là, toujours aussi proche de Potter (bien trop proche, d'ailleurs) et toujours à essayer de lui faire du gringue. Drago avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

— Je suis un mec plutôt franc. Tu le sais.

Potter eut un léger rire. Mais Weasley ne plaisantait pas.

— Donc je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois, d'accord ? Après, je vais retourner faire la fête, m'amuser avec mes nièces et me saouler avec le vin chaud d'Hermione. Donc ensuite c'est à toi de voir. Mais avant…

Il s'approcha de Potter, épaule contre épaule, tandis que ses lèvres s'arrêtaient à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du brun.

— Il faut que je te dise de façon très claire que tu es absolument incroyable. Pas pour ce que tu as fait durant la guerre, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais pour l'homme que tu es devenu. Tu es intelligent et superbe, et je te prendrai là, maintenant, tout de suite, si tu me le demandais.

— Charlie…

Weasley posa une main sur son torse pour l'interrompre.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout, insista-t-il. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui sait la chance qu'il a d'être avec toi, quelqu'un qui ne s'en ira pas dès qu'il aura pris son pied.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

— Oui, je connais ce genre de mec, continua-t-il alors que Potter pinçait les lèvres. J'ai _été_ ce genre de mec. Et quiconque te fait ça est un idiot complet.

Il hésita, prit une profonde inspiration pour emmagasiner l'odeur de Potter puis se recula, sa main remontant sur son torse pour finalement lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il lança un grand sourire confiant à Potter tout en le reluquant ouvertement de la tête aux pieds avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner d'un pas nonchalant. Il attrapa au vol la bouteille de bière que lui lança son frère et l'ouvrit d'une petite chiquenaude du pouce, comme s'il tirait à pile ou face.

Le cœur de Drago battait à toute vitesse. Il se retourna d'un coup vers le fantôme.

— Quel putain de sadique vous êtes ! Vous m'avez amené ici pour voir _ça_ ? Rendez-moi mon corps. Je vais lui arracher les deux bras et les lui faire bouffer. Je vais faire rôtir ses couilles et les donner à manger au Fléreur de Pansy. Je vais…

Le fantôme posa l'une de ses grosses et glaciales mains sur l'épaule de Drago, son ventre rebondi secoué par un rire.

— Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux, mon garçon ! Après tout, il semblerait que vous ne souhaitez plus fréquenter Harry, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Ce connard a baisé la moitié de la population masculine de Grande-Bretagne et de Roumanie réunies ! s'écria Drago, l'index pointé sur lui.

— C'est la décision de Harry, lui rappela le fantôme. Vous lui avez fait clairement comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez pas être exclusif.

— Mais je ne pensais pas que _Weasley_ lui sauterait dessus une heure après !

Ce satané fantôme se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et de le regarder.

— Pourquoi n'observeriez-vous pas la suite ?

Ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans la cuisine.

— Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas _besoin_ de fêter Noël avec nous, ou avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Tu peux le croire, toi ? Je suis à deux doigts d'envoyer un hibou à ma sœur pour lui tirer les oreilles – elle en a fait un crétin fini ! s'exclama Andromeda.

Elle soupira en pointant sa baguette sur les pommes de terre. À ses côtés, Granger coupait des rondelles de carottes

— Oui, bien sûr, je ne le pense pas vraiment, mais… j'aimerais juste qu'il s'ouvre davantage à moi, poursuivit-elle. Il a tellement à donner, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'affinités avec lui, chérie, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Granger, et je ne peux pas te le reprocher, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter comme son imbécile de père. C'est un Black, bon sang !

Granger lui sourit tout en lui donnant un autre sac de pommes de terre.

— Je le plains, confia cette dernière, son sourire se fanant. Ne le dis surtout pas à Harry, je suis censée être scandalisée pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Et c'est le cas, précisa-t-elle. Mais, au fond, je suis triste pour Drago. Il connaît par cœur les concepts de « beauté », « intelligence » et « richesse ». Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour lui d'en apprendre d'autres ? Comme « amitié » ou « gentillesse », ou encore…

— Bon sang, l'interrompit Andromeda en riant, même « ponctualité » ou « bien ordonné » me conviendraient.

Granger eut un large sourire.

— Oh, va donc dire à Harry qu'aucun de nous ne le jugera s'il repart avec Charlie ce soir et couche avec lui pour oublier ce crétin, lança Andromeda en ne cessant de rire doucement alors qu'elle s'adossait à la table de travail. Merlin sait que ce garçon mérite d'être heureux, et mon neveu n'est manifestement pas celui qui lui permettra de l'être. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il enlève la merde qu'il a devant les yeux, et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Granger et elle échangèrent un regard triste avant de jeter un œil à Potter dans le salon.

— C'est bon, on a fini ? grommela Drago au fantôme en croisant les bras.

Il savait déjà qu'il pouvait se montrer un peu pénible de temps en temps. Mais il ne pensait pas que les autres en prenaient réellement acte ou lui en tenaient rigueur. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le comportement que l'on attendait des Malefoy ?

— Oui, soupira le fantôme, j'imagine.

Ils retournèrent au salon, où le plus âgé des Weasley, celui avec la boucle d'oreille braillait des ordres.

— Très bien, tout le monde, il est l'heure de jouer aux annuels « Charades de Noël de la Famille Weasley », pour cette trois cent vingt-deuxième édition ! s'exclama-t-il, les bras tendus, en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui accueillirent cette annonce par un chœur de sifflements et de cris. Le thème de cette année : vous devez trouver un exemple qui démontre que Drago Malefoy se comporte aujourd'hui encore comme un salopard sans cœur. Comme s'en doutaient depuis bien longtemps _tous_ les membres de la famille Weasley, par ailleurs, ajouta-t-il. Bon. Qui veut commencer ?

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent. Dans le coin de la pièce, même Potter dissimula un rire. Il posa son menton dans ses mains et observa. À ses côtés, Granger lui frictionna doucement l'épaule.

Drago et le fantôme partirent avant d'en voir plus, mais il avait le cœur serré. Potter avait au moins eu raison sur un point : il n'avait pas caché sa relation avec lui à ses amis et à sa famille d'adoption.

Ce qui s'avérait encore pire pour Drago était de savoir qu'il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

xxx

La scène suivante apparut sous les yeux de Drago et du fantôme. Ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans l'appartement de Potter et ils le virent sortir de la cheminée. Il déposa dans la cuisine l'assiette enveloppée de papier d'aluminium qu'il tenait à la main puis laissa tomber au sol, près du réfrigérateur, un sac qui avait dû contenir des cadeaux. La manche d'un pull bordeaux en dépassait. Potter fouilla dans le sac jusqu'à en ressortir avec un petit sachet d'Honeydukes. Il s'adossa contre le plan de travail et mangea un chocolat.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura. Drago sentit soudain le silence de l'appartement lui peser, surtout après avoir passé autant de temps dans la cacophonie du salon des Weasley. Il se demanda si Potter se faisait la même réflexion – et s'il considérait cette solitude et ce silence comme un avantage ou un inconvénient. Potter avala et déposa le sachet sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan de travail en face de lui, et Drago suivit son regard. Une bouteille de vin y était posée.

Il soupira.

— Il s'en veut à lui-même et va se saouler pour soulager la douleur, c'est ça ? grommela-t-il à l'intention du fantôme.

Son cœur se serra. Au final, ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il avait lui-même prévu de faire à Noël, mais savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi populaire et apprécié que _Potter_ serait seul lui paraissait bien plus dramatique.

— Pourquoi n'assisteriez-vous pas à cette scène tout seul pour une fois ? déclara le fantôme qui le poussa à suivre Potter jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en lui lançant un regard entendu et un sourire forcé avant de disparaître.

— Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

— Vous allez vous en rendre compte par vous-même, répondit la voix du fantôme.

À cet instant, Drago entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains, derrière la chambre. Lançant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule à l'endroit où le fantôme avait disparu, il traversa la pièce avec appréhension et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bains. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Potter laisser tomber la serviette qu'il avait accrochée autour de ses hanches. Il put observer à loisir les muscles bien dessinés de son dos et de ses fesses.

— Oh, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il fixait ouvertement Potter, il le savait bien, mais il restait sous la protection du fantôme, non ? Il espérait bien être aussi invisible qu'il l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Potter ouvrit la cabine de douche et se positionna sous le jet d'eau. Les parois embuées empêchèrent Drago de bien voir, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il connaissait déjà par cœur chaque parcelle du corps de Potter, de son grain de beauté sur l'omoplate droite à la veine sous son pénis qui se gonflait à chaque fois qu'il avait une érection.

Il déglutit. Il apercevait sa silhouette à travers les vitres recouvertes de buée, mais également ses mouvements alors qu'il se savonnait et se rinçait les cheveux. Qu'il se tienne bien droit en passant les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés ou qu'il se penche pour se laver les pieds en remontant ensuite lentement le long de ses jambes, chacun de ses gestes le captivait. Potter finit par atteindre ses testicules, qu'il prit doucement entre ses mains pour les savonner. Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour se rincer le corps tout entier. De la ligne franche de sa mâchoire s'égouttait l'eau de la douche.

— Tu es faible, Harry. Beaucoup trop faible.

Drago retint son souffle. Potter marmonnait dans sa barbe alors qu'il reposait le savon dans le porte-savon. Drago comprit alors le sens de ses paroles : le brun posa la paume d'une main contre le mur opposé de la cabine et baissa la tête pour observer son autre main s'enrouler autour de son érection. Pourquoi autant de culpabilité ? Il s'auto-flagellait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait une petite branlette ou quoi ?

À travers la buée, Drago ne distinguait que sa silhouette alors qu'il commençait à se caresser. L'eau ruisselait sur ses épaules et son dos comme il se détournait du pommeau de douche. La tête penchée, il observait ses doigts se déplacer lentement sur son sexe alors que son bras bougeait de plus en plus vite. Drago ne pouvait voir grand-chose de son érection, mais la flexion de son biceps à chacun de ses mouvements le fascina encore davantage.

— Écarte davantage… les jambes… gémit Potter, à bout de souffle. Ferme-la, pour une fois. Personne d'autre que…

Il s'interrompit, réprimant un gémissement.

— Personne d'autre que moi, murmura-t-il.

Le désir envahit Drago. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots, dans le lit de Potter, et ils l'excitaient à un point inimaginable. Dès qu'il les entendait, il avait envie que le brun le prenne avec encore plus de force, qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le bruit de l'eau se répercutait contre la main qui caressait son sexe. Ses épaules se tendirent et Drago vit les doigts qui se cramponnaient à la cabine de douche se crisper.

— _Drago_.

Il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix étouffée, dans un profond gémissement réprimé, mais il l'entendit tout de même. Potter prit une profonde inspiration et son bras arrêta de bouger. Drago vit le brun s'adosser contre le mur de la douche. Il prenait de profondes inspirations tout en se maudissant. Drago retint son souffle. Son corps aujourd'hui transparent se consumait de désir.

Potter sembla se ressaisir. Il s'écarta de la paroi et secoua la tête pour écarter ses cheveux du visage. Il se frotta les mains sous le pommeau de douche puis passa la tête dessous avant de couper l'eau. Il se saisit d'une serviette, s'essuya rapidement et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la cabine, l'air lugubre. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient magnifiques, lisses et brillants. Drago eut du mal à détourner les yeux des gouttelettes qui s'égaraient sur son torse. La bouche soucieuse, ses yeux ne comportaient plus leur éclat si particulier. Il remit ses lunettes. Le rouge de ses joues semblaient davantage dû à de l'embarras qu'à un désir satisfait ou à un exercice physique.

Il retourna dans la cuisine sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. La grande serviette bien ajustée autour de ses hanches lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Sans même se poser de question, Drago le suivit. Sa forme fantôme devait posséder un cerveau propre. Potter s'immobilisa devant la bouteille de vin qu'il avait regardée avec insistance plus tôt dans la soirée. Il posa une main sur le bord du plan de travail et se frotta la mâchoire de l'autre. Cette bouteille lui donnait apparemment matière à réfléchir…

— Et merde, finit-il par marmonner en se saisissant de sa baguette sur le plan de travail.

Il attrapa la bouteille et la fit tourner dans ses mains. Drago put enfin voir l'étiquette.

Il faillit s'évanouir.

Il ne put la lire en entier mais c'était un Henri Jayer, sûrement un Vosne Romanée, qui coûtait facilement plus de cinq cents livres dans le monde Moldu. Était-ce un cadeau ? Ce baiseur de dragon le lui avait-il offert ? Il était _impossible_ de trouver un vin comme celui-là dans les boutiques sorcières, il fallait en passer la commande des mois au préalable pour en obtenir un… et Potter… oh doux Merlin, il était en train de l'ouvrir… !

Drago en aurait pleuré, non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait sentir les premières effluves d'un aussi grand cru, mais surtout parce que Potter semblait incapable de comprendre qu'on n'ouvrait pas, _jamais_, un tel millésime, à moins d'une occasion tout particulièrement spéciale. Mais certainement pas pour se saouler et cuver sur un canapé en se goinfrant de vieux paquets de chips.

Potter sortit un verre à pied du placard (merci Merlin, il ne but pas directement à la bouteille !) et le remplit à moitié. En reposant la bouteille, Drago aperçut la petite étiquette accrochée autour du goulot.

_Joyeux Noël, Drago. H._

Il en resta bouche bée. Potter n'y connaissait strictement rien en vin. Il avait dû passer des heures et des heures à chercher lequel acheter et où le trouver. Il savait que cette satanée bouteille de vin aurait une valeur considérable aux yeux de Drago. Et lui, qu'avait-il offert à Harry en échange ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La culpabilité commençait à le ronger.

Potter fit tournoyer son verre en fixant le liquide rouge sang. Il finit par soupirer.

— Joyeux Noël, Malefoy, grommela-t-il avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

Il se lécha les lèvres en abaissant le verre. Drago observa sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il avalait. Le brun laissa échapper un rire aussi soudain qu'étouffé avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

— Ça a le même goût que quand je le conjure par un sort, marmonna-t-il en reposant le verre. Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connais ?

Faisant face au plan de travail, il posa une main aux deux coins du meuble et baissa la tête. Les muscles de son dos et de ses bras se tendirent. Drago dut physiquement se retenir de ne pas lui frotter le dos d'un geste apaisant afin de faire disparaître cette expression affligée.

L'instant d'après, toutefois, Potter se redressait. Il but une autre gorgée de vin, secoua la tête en l'avalant et se saisit de la bouteille. Drago l'observa alors avec horreur déverser le reste du vin dans l'évier.

La scène commença alors à disparaître, malgré le bras tendu de Drago qui ne désirait nullement partir.

xxx

Cette fois, à son réveil, Drago sut tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de tout ça. Il s'assit en s'agrippant au drap. La respiration saccadée, il portait encore le tee-shirt de Potter.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il le touchait du bout des doigts. Il était tellement usé que, par endroits, on aurait dit qu'il était déchiré. Il se révélait doux au toucher et un peu trop grand pour lui. Il emprisonna une partie du tee-shirt dans son poing. Il se recouvrit le nez du col pour s'imprégner de l'odeur et se blottit dans le lit, s'efforçant d'arrêter les tremblements qui secouaient son corps.

Au moment où il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal et l'odeur du tee-shirt agissant sur lui comme un calmant, il ressentit un courant d'air froid parcourir la chambre.

— Non, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Severus. S'il vous plaît. Pas ce Noël-là. Je ne peux pas…

Sa voix se brisa.

Mais sa supplication resta vaine. Comme il l'avait redouté, une silhouette menaçante se glissa dans sa chambre, comme une apparition d'outre-tombe. Son instinct prit le dessus et il replia ses genoux contre son torse. Ce fantôme-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les deux précédents, dont l'un s'était avéré banal et le second particulièrement jovial. Son visage et son corps étaient dissimulés sous une robe à capuche. Seuls ses doigts pâles et filiformes se dévoilèrent lorsqu'ils désignèrent Drago pour l'intimer de le suivre.

On aurait dit trait pour trait un Détraqueur. Drago claqua des dents.

Cependant, malgré son appréhension, il s'efforça de garder son sang-froid. L'air glacial s'était déjà évaporé. Le désespoir qu'il ressentait n'était dû qu'à son propre chef. Il abaissa lentement les genoux, essayant de rassembler son courage.

— Vous êtes… le fantôme du Noël à venir ?

La capuche acquiesça d'un mouvement lent.

— Merlin, soupira-t-il. J'étais en colère contre les autres, mais pas apeuré par leur présence. Par contre, vous…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, mais se leva toutefois du lit pour s'approcher du fantôme. Il tenta de garder la tête haute.

— Étonnamment, vous êtes celui qui me terrifie le plus.

Le fantôme lui tendit une main squelettique.

— Ce que vous avez à me montrer risque fort de ne pas me plaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Silence radio.

— Est-ce qu'il y aurait… commença-t-il avant de pincer les lèvres. Mais je peux encore changer mon futur, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ce que je m'apprête à voir est horrible, si…

Un frisson le parcourut.

— Je peux encore le modifier, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Le fantôme ne formula aucune réponse. Il se rapprocha de lui et Drago fit tout ce qu'il put pour affermir sa détermination. D'une main néanmoins tremblante, il prit celle du fantôme. Ses doigts sans vie étaient froids dans les siens.


	5. Cinquième partie

**Auteur :** Snegurochka Lee

**Traductrice :** Lynaëlle

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Quel retard sur la publication de ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable... j'ai été terrassée par une mauvaise grippe, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Je déteste les maux de l'hiver... Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que vous, vous êtes en forme et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! C'est donc l'avant-dernier et on y découvre le Noël futur. Bonne lecture !

**xxx**

**Sottise ! (Un Chant de Noël)**

_Cinquième partie_

**xxx**

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison enneigée. Il ne la reconnut pas. Nichée sur les rives neigeuses, elle semblait être seule responsable de l'obscurité de la nuit. Le voisin le plus proche se trouvait à des kilomètres de là. Une faible lumière se distinguait dans la pièce principale et quelques maigres volutes de fumée s'échappaient de la cheminée.

Drago ne posa aucune question au fantôme. Il se contenta de le suivre dans le chemin et à travers la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reconnut enfin le cottage de sa tante. Il n'était donc jamais venu chez elle en hiver ? L'endroit lui paraissait tellement maussade…

Dans le salon se tenait une version plus feutrée de la fête de Noël à laquelle il avait assisté chez les Weasley. Il aperçut Granger et son mari près de la porte de la cuisine et Mrs Weasley en train de s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier. Les enfants jouaient en silence dans un coin de la pièce, alors qu'il les avait vus galoper en tout sens l'autre soir. Assise dans un fauteuil, Johnson tenait une tasse de café à la main et observait les enfants d'un air triste.

Drago finit par apercevoir sa mère et sa tante, sur le canapé. Elles se tenaient la main. Le visage grave, sa mère parlait à Andromeda, qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Cette dernière se contentait d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, l'air absent.

— Je sais, Cissy, finit-il par l'entendre murmurer. J'essaie de me montrer forte. Et Harry est formidable, même si je sais à quel point ça le touche. Il pense qu'il aurait dû en faire plus, mais… qu'aurions-nous pu faire d'autre ?

L'estomac de Drago se retourna. Paniqué, il chercha Potter des yeux.

— Fantôme, gémit-il, dites-moi que ce n'est pas…

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec force et Potter apparut alors. Son pull et son jean noirs juraient avec sa peau pâle. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de porter du noir. Drago ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le brun lança un sourire forcé à tout le monde.

— Le dessert est servi, déclara-t-il à voix basse en désignant la cuisine d'une main. Joyeux Noël, tout le monde.

Derrière lui, de petites assiettes à dessert arrivèrent en flottant dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers chacune des personnes présentes. Potter se saisit de la dernière.

— Et joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Teddy, murmura-t-il si doucement que personne n'entendit à part Drago.

Les yeux brillants de larmes retenues, Potter attrapa sa cuillère d'une main tremblante et mangea un bout de son dessert.

La gorge de Drago se serra. Dans les assiettes se trouvait une glace aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

xxx

— S'il vous plaît, supplia Drago d'une voix brisée tandis que la scène s'évaporait. Ce n'est pas supportable.

Il s'efforça de respirer lentement, mais le fantôme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se calmer. Le brouillard qui les entourait se dissipa et ils atterrirent dans une nouvelle pièce, très différente de la dernière.

La grande cuisine de Potter.

Ce dernier, l'allure négligée, était assis à une table d'époque en chêne, une tasse de café à ses côtés. Les doux rayons du soleil matinal filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Lorsque le brun tourna la tête, les bras lui en tombèrent. Ses cheveux noirs, aussi indisciplinés qu'adorables, affichaient des mèches grises aux tempes.

Prenant une gorgée de café, Potter lisait avec attention le journal, les sourcils froncés. Les coins froissés lui frôlèrent les doigts lorsque l'une des deux pages s'affaissa. Potter ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il s'était figé, les yeux fixés sur l'article qu'il lisait.

— Aaah, je savais bien que je te trouverai là, déclara une voix basse encore endormie.

Potter releva la tête, l'air… _coupable_ ?

— Hé.

Drago se tendit. Il se moquait de ce _Hé_ toutes les semaines. Malgré son appréhension, il s'obligea à se retourner.

Charlie Weasley entrait d'un pas tranquille dans la cuisine, torse nu, le jean sur les hanches. Ses bras et son torse puissants exposés à la vue de tous. Il arborait davantage de rides sur le visage que Potter. Elles se plissèrent quand il sourit, comme si elles étaient issues d'une longue exposition au soleil et non du fardeau du monde. Ses biceps, ses omoplates et son torse exhibaient plusieurs tatouages. Il déposa une main sur l'épaule de Potter et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Alors que Potter se dépêchait de replier le journal, Drago aperçut l'éclat d'une alliance à son doigt.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, paniqué. C'était bien l'appartement de Potter, mais il remarqua des différences. Une sculpture en bois représentant un dragon au-dessus du réfrigérateur. Une bouteille de whisky sur le plan de travail, dont Potter n'aurait jamais bu une goutte. Des photos de Weasley accompagné d'autres hommes, tous aussi grands et aussi tatoués, les bras glissés autour des épaules, des sourires ridicules placardés sur les visages avec, en fond, des flammes qui léchaient le ciel.

— Non, gémit-il. Non, non, _non_. Sortez-moi de ce cauchemar, exigea-t-il.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Weasley.

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, en sortit une grande bouteille de jus de fruits et en but une longue gorgée.

— Bien sûr.

L'exemple parfait d'un mensonge éhonté… Mais Weasley n'insista pas. Ou ne le remarqua pas. Il sortit à pas lents de la cuisine, la bouteille à la main, et Potter poussa un soupir.

Il rouvrit le journal à l'une des pages du milieu, en lançant de temps à autre un coup œil à la porte. Il fixa la page si longtemps que son café se refroidit, la fumée cessant de s'échapper de la tasse. Une douleur sourde monta lentement en Drago alors qu'il se rapprochait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même s'il s'adressait au fantôme derrière lui ou à Potter. Le fantôme ne l'arrêta pas. Drago se glissa alors sur la chaise qui faisait face à Potter. Tendant le cou, il aperçut sa photographie dans le journal. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Potter et souriait d'un air triomphal. Cela faisait froid dans le dos.

— Fantôme, chuchota-t-il, ne me dites pas que je suis mort. Tout sauf ça…

Il lut le gros titre et ne sut s'il devait se montrer soulagé ou perturbé par l'humeur de Potter.

_L'HÉRITIER MALEFOY A ENFIN CONVAINCU LA BULGARIE ET A UNI LES FINANCES DU MONDE SORCIER DANS TOUTE L'EUROPE_

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça… Les doigts de Potter dessinèrent la mâchoire de Drago sur la photo. Le blond sentit son cœur sombrer.

D'un geste instinctif, Drago posa les mains sur la table et les glissa jusqu'à celles de Potter, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres seulement. Il chercha son regard, troublé par la douleur qu'il y vit. Il était responsable de tout ça. Par peur d'admettre ses sentiments, il avait traité Potter avec brutalité. Le brun avait dorénavant fait sa vie sans lui. C'était… c'était bien, non ?

Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait de le savoir avec un autre homme. L'expression du visage de Potter le bouleversait. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait la vie de cet homme sur la photo. _C'est toi_, se dit-il, _et tu n'as pas changé d'un iota ta façon de vivre par rapport à aujourd'hui_. Rogue l'avait prévenu : voilà donc le chemin qu'il empruntait. Il pouvait réussir sa vie professionnelle. Il pouvait obtenir des _choses_. Mais rien de plus.

Potter finit par immobiliser sa main.

— Est-ce que tu es heureux, au moins ? murmura-t-il à la photo.

Ce n'était en rien une accusation. Aucune amertume ne perçait dans cette question tout à fait sincère.

Drago essaya de lui toucher la main, mais n'y parvint pas sous sa forme fantôme.

— Non, répondit-il dans un chuchotement en baissant le regard.

Cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

— Et toi ? ajouta-t-il.

Potter ne répondit pas, bien sûr, mais il tripota son alliance pendant un moment avant de la retirer complètement et de la déposer sur la table, loin du journal. Il fixait encore la photo de Drago alors que celui-ci était emmené ailleurs par le fantôme.

xxx

Le brouillard les enveloppait à nouveau, avec persistance. Drago cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, histoire d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir. Incertain, il se tenait aux côtés du fantôme sans mot dire, perdu dans une sensation d'immobilité et de suspension du temps. Il leva une main à sa bouche en fixant le vide grisâtre.

Le fantôme se balança à côté de lui et Drago finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil.

— Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, murmura-t-il.

En réponse, le fantôme avança en le traînant avec lui.

— Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, bordel ! s'écria-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse. Une nouvelle scène se forma devant lui. Drago entoura sa poitrine de ses bras en respirant profondément. Il s'efforçait de trouver le courage de faire face à ce qui allait suivre. Il regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Ils étaient dans une boutique qui semblait paisible. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sonner la petite clochette qui était suspendue au-dessus, et une femme vêtue pauvrement entra d'un pas traînant en s'agrippant à son petit sac.

— Bonjour, Angel, salua le commerçant en se redressant derrière son comptoir.

Il ne portait pas de robe, mais ses manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et ses brettelles relevaient son pantalon un peu trop haut sur son ventre.

— Bonjour, monsieur Knickle.

— Mes condoléances pour votre perte, ma chère. Vous recherchez toujours du travail ?

— Toujours. Vous savez comment c'est, de nos jours…

— L'une de mes belles-sœurs pourrait peut-être vous aider.

— Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Je vous ai apporté de nouveaux objets, aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous allez les aimer, ils sont très jolis.

— Voyons voir.

Elle ouvrit le sac et le vida sur le comptoir. Quelques objets imposants et une large quantité d'une étoffe délicate apparurent. Le commerçant fit glisser un bout de cette dernière entre ses doigts et siffla.

— De la soie ? demanda-t-il.

— Je pense. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Il tenta de se montrer peu intéressé.

— Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre ?

— Ça.

Elle farfouilla parmi les objets posés sur le comptoir et Drago tendit le cou. Elle désigna un petit porte-bouteilles en argent, dont les pieds avaient été sculptés pour imiter les griffes d'un animal. Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle montra ensuite un vase inimitable, en étain et en verre, de forme rectangulaire et évasée.

— Attendez une minute, commença Drago en tirant sur la manche du fantôme malgré la répulsion que ce geste lui inspirait.

Elle indiqua ensuite un coupe-papier doré, orné sur le manche de la lettre _M_.

_La lettre des Malefoy !_

— C'est à moi ! s'exclama Drago. Ces choses sont à moi ! Pourquoi cette femme les a-t-elle en sa possession ?

Le commerçant s'en léchait les babines mais s'efforçait de dissimuler son excitation.

— Des babioles sans réelle valeur, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je vous en donne trois Gallions pour l'ensemble du sac.

— Trois ! C'est fait en argent, ça, du vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches. J'ai nettoyé sa maison pendant dix ans et, toutes les semaines, il me répétait encore et encore de ne pas égratigner son argenterie. C'était un homme sans cœur, et voilà ce qu'il advient aujourd'hui de ses précieux objets.

— Personne ne voudra les récupérer, vous en êtes sûre ?

Elle eut un rire sombre et exagéré.

— Lui ? Il n'a pas de famille. Ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps et il ne s'est jamais très bien entendu avec les gens. Et encore, je suis bien gentille en disant ça…

— D'accord, d'accord, répondit le commerçant en étudiant le vase. Je vous en donne quatre Gallions.

Elle avait l'air toujours aussi offensée.

— Vous n'avez même pas encore examiné ça, s'écria-t-elle en poussant l'étoffe vers lui.

— Non, non ! l'interrompit-il en posant une main sur l'étoffe. Vous allez la déchirer, avec le bois du comptoir.

Il ramassa l'ensemble de l'étoffe et la glissa délicatement par-dessus un bras, tout en tendant le tissu de l'autre main. Il scruta les coutures et Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vêtement, mais d'un… drap. Le commerçant lança un petit sourire suffisant à la femme.

— Vous l'avez arraché directement du lit de ce pauvre homme ?

— Évidemment ! Il n'en a plus besoin, maintenant.

— Je parie que son corps reposait encore dessus quand vous l'avez retiré du matelas.

— Il y a peu de choses qui me choquent, vous savez, j'ai enterré quatre maris, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était juste un matin comme un autre, sauf que cette fois, quand j'ai commencé à lancer mes sorts de nettoyage, il n'est pas sorti en trombe de sa chambre pour me disputer parce que je le réveillais. Quand j'ai frappé à sa porte pour récupérer mon chèque, il était allongé là, mort de chez mort. Je pense que ça remontait à quelques jours.

Le commerçant lâcha brutalement le drap en se reculant.

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de contagieux. C'était un vieil aigri.

— Très bien, dit-il en se grattant la barbe. Six Gallions, et pas un de plus.

Drago recula d'un pas en respirant profondément.

— D'accord, murmura-t-il au fantôme. D'accord.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine.

— Est-ce que je peux changer le cours du futur ou tout est déjà foutu ?

Le fantôme se contenta de planer à ses côtés.

— Il _faut_ que le futur change, insista-t-il.

Il se sentait mal. Sa solitude lui devenait insupportable

— Dites-moi que ce n'est pas trop tard !

Sur ces mots, l'imposant manteau à capuche que portait le fantôme s'effondra, entraînant l'esprit dans sa chute. La scène commença à virevolter et Drago se retrouva à nouveau emporter brusquement dans le brouillard, la présence magistrale du fantôme disparaissant à ses côtés. Son cœur se détendit lentement et il se sentit plus léger.

Il lui restait juste le temps qu'il fallait pour changer le cours du futur. Il en était certain.

xxx

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son premier réflexe fut d'écarter les paumes et de toucher ses draps.

— Mon lit, confirma-t-il. Mes draps. Oh doux Merlin, je ne suis pas mort.

Un éclat de rire hystérique lui échappa. Il s'assit en repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Il était incapable de retenir son sourire benêt.

— Merci Rogue, soupira-t-il. Espèce de gros salopiot ! s'écria-t-il en riant. Je vais verser du champagne sur votre tombe aujourd'hui, vous m'entendez ? Vous aviez complètement raison. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez m'entendre dire ?

Attendez… Aujourd'hui, on était quel jour ? Avait-il manqué Noël ? Il saisit sa baguette et lança un sort Tempus.

— La veille de Noël ! s'exclama-t-il en jetant un œil à l'horloge. Dix-huit heures. Parfait.

Il n'avait pas raté le repas de Noël. Et maintenant, que faire ? Il s'empara d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin et écrivit à la hâte une lettre à l'intention de Gringotts afin d'offrir une somme généreuse à la fondation de Lovegood et de Chang. Il l'attacha à son hibou, qui s'envola sur-le-champ. Pas la peine de tenter le destin en se montrant radin avec tous ces satanés fantômes autour…

En réalité, il cherchait seulement à gagner du temps.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer de sa cheminée en indiquant l'adresse de Harry. Il atterrit en trébuchant un instant plus tard et découvrit le brun devant le miroir du salon en train de redresser son col, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Il ne portait pas de robe – il ne se rendait donc pas à une réception organisée par le Ministère – mais sa chemise boutonnée était repassée et son jean propre. Bon sang, il sentait incroyablement bon. Tout juste sorti de la douche, ses cheveux humides bouclaient encore légèrement aux oreilles.

Il avait une bouteille de vin sous le bras – la fameuse bouteille de vin, remarqua Drago – mais il se dépêcha de la déposer sur une petite table et de se mettre devant pour empêcher le blond de la voir. Il fixait ce dernier en clignant des yeux.

— Malefoy ?

Drago hésita, complètement hypnotisé par son regard. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, donc il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, c'est-à-dire qu'il traversa le salon à grandes enjambées en direction de Harry, qui recula contre le mur. Drago le coinça avec son corps, prêt à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Et Harry le laissait faire, la bouche ouverte avec ahurissement. Drago se ressaisit.

— Non, attends. Si je fais ça, ça va se terminer en partie de jambes en l'air, et tu crois déjà que tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est ton corps, commença-t-il, la tête baissée vers le sol.

Il essayait de trouver quoi faire et quoi dire. Brusquement, il releva la tête.

— C'est ce que tu penses ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu penses, reprit-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Bordel ! Comment j'ai pu te laisser croire ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as cru ? Non, ne réponds pas à cette question. Et, maintenant, c'est trop tard ! Tu es marié à Weasley, tandis que moi je suis un vieux schnoque que tout le monde déteste, et Teddy…

— Teddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry, paniqué.

— Non, rien, répondit-il en levant la main. Il va bien. On va s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Harry.

— _On_… d'accord. Revenons sur le fait que je suis marié à un Weasley, dit-il lentement en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Tu te sens bien ? Et…

Il plissa les yeux.

— C'est mon tee-shirt, ça, non ?

Drago arrêta de marcher. Il baissa le regard et tritura le bas du tee-shirt de la main.

— Oh. Euh… j'étais pressé. Tu… tu l'as laissé chez moi un soir.

L'expression de Harry changea.

— Et tu… le portes ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'espoir qui perçait dans la voix du brun le fit trembler. Il lui lança un sourire timide en baissant la tête.

— Ça m'arrive, des fois. Pour dormir.

Les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent.

— Je… écoute, reprit Drago. Soyons clairs : tu n'es pas marié à un Weasley ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Euh, non. À aucun d'entre eux.

— Tu aimerais ?

— Drago ! Où est-ce que tu as été pêcher ça ? demanda-t-il en redressant les épaules. Si tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause d'hier soir, je suis désolé, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Maintenant, c'est le réveillon de Noël aujourd'hui et j'étais censé me rendre chez Ron et Hermione il y a déjà vingt minutes de ça. Si rien n'a changé depuis hier, alors j'ai bien peur de devoir te demander de partir.

Son sourire évanoui depuis bien longtemps, Harry regardait Drago avec une expression triste.

— Mais tout a changé ! Et tu n'es pas marié, merci Merlin ! s'écria-t-il avant de pointer un doigt sur lui. Je jure devant Merlin que je lui arracherai ses coucougnettes si je le surprends à simplement te _regarder_.

— Mais qui ça ?!

— On s'en fout. On s'en fout, parce que tu n'es pas marié à lui. Tu es encore… tu es là, Potter. _Harry_, se reprit-il. Est-ce que tu… ? Enfin, est-ce que je peux… ?

Harry tendit le bras et lui caressa les bras pour l'apaiser.

— Calme-toi, murmura-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

— Est-ce que tu accepterais… commença Drago avant de s'interrompre.

Il déglutit. C'était de la pure folie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'idée de la tête.

— … de dîner avec moi ? finit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux.

— Maintenant ?

— Et bien oui, répondit Drago en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Tu as une cuisine, je crois, non ?

— … oui, j'ai une cuisine. Mais c'est le réveillon de Noël et je suis déjà en retard.

— C'est vrai, bien sûr. Désolé.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Harry lui attrapa le bras.

— Drago, _bon sang_, déclara-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ne te fous pas de moi, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ? Dis-moi la vérité.

Comment le formuler avec des mots ? Drago fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas envoyer le mauvais message, à savoir que seule une relation purement sexuelle avec Harry l'intéressait, mais s'il parvenait à s'y prendre suffisamment bien, peut-être réussirait-il à faire passer le bon message. Timidement, il tendit la main et, de son pouce, caressa la joue de Harry puis descendit jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il l'attira à lui. Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la façon dont il avait l'habitude de l'embrasser. Harry sembla comprendre (du moins, il ne le repoussa pas).

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il ressentit une petite étincelle. Sa main trembla contre le visage de Harry et, distraitement, il attrapa la chemise du brun de son autre main. Il fit son possible pour que ce baiser reste soft. Il se révéla en tout cas lent et doux. Harry entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, juste assez pour que Drago puisse suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Celui-ci finit par s'écarter.

— Je suis là parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il n'y a pas que du sexe entre nous. Mais je…

Il posa son front contre celui du brun, toujours aussi étonné que ce dernier ne l'ait pas déjà mis à la porte.

— Il faut que tu m'aides, là. Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

— Oh, souffla Harry en déposant une main sur la mâchoire de Drago. Tu… D'accord.

Il prit le contrôle du baiser et l'approfondit tout en maintenant une certaine langueur. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et Drago sentit sa langue titiller doucement la sienne avec un amour qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter. Ils haletaient. Le baiser s'enflamma lorsque Harry le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit acculé au mur. Son corps se colla contre le sien et ses profonds gémissements eurent un effet immédiat sur Drago. Celui-ci laissa les doigts de Harry se glisser sous son tee-shirt, au creux de ses reins, pour jouer avec l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama, avant qu'elles ne commencent à descendre plus bas.

— Le dîner, gémit Drago en le repoussant l'espace d'une seconde avant d'agripper ses épaules pour qu'il ne s'écarte pas complètement non plus. Un rendez-vous. Une discussion. Un vin dégueulasse. Du chocolat. Et ensuite ça. Peut-être. Tu sais que je peux faire plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air.

Son visage se ferma en voyant l'expression de Harry.

— Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Pas encore, répondit-il.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il inspira profondément.

— Parce que je ne te l'ai pas encore démontré. Mais ça va changer. Et, crois-le ou non, je me débrouille en cuisine.

Harry soupira en lançant un coup d'œil à la cheminée.

— Je suis attendu chez Ron et Hermione, expliqua-t-il avec un regard d'excuse. Le réveillon, c'est une tradition. Noël, c'est toujours la folie quand on le fête au Terrier, alors la veille, on fête toujours le réveillon entre nous, histoire de…

Il s'interrompit en haussant les épaules.

— Oh. Très bien. Non, c'est… c'est important, répondit Drago.

Harry lui releva la tête avec l'index.

— Laisse-moi trois quarts d'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant légèrement. Commence à nous préparer quelque chose, monsieur le chef, et je le mangerai en revenant. Et on dînera ensemble. Sans s'embrasser.

— Oui, enfin… je ne voulais pas non plus dire aucun baiser.

Harry rit et se recula, regardant Drago avec une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage.

— Tu as voulu m'inviter à dîner, donc on dînera.

Il remit sa chemise en place. L'air perdu, il fit plusieurs allers-retours avant de prendre un cadeau qui reposait sur la table, puis d'attraper son écharpe, suspendue à un crochet. Il partit à grandes enjambées.

— La cheminée est de ce côté-ci, l'avertit Drago avec un petit sourire narquois en indiquant la direction de sa main.

Harry rougit.

— Je n'entends toujours aucune casserole sur le feu, rétorqua-t-il.

Devant la cheminée, la main renfermant de la poudre de Cheminette, il se retourna pour lancer un regard triste à Drago.

— Quand je vais revenir, tu ne seras plus là, en fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Si c'est le cas, c'est que j'ai fait cramé ton appartement et que j'ai été acheter des plats à emporter, répondit-il, le cœur serré.

C'était donc ce que Harry pensait de lui. Il l'avait bien cherché, en même temps. Espiègle, il ajouta :

— Tu vas les voir uniquement parce qu'il faut que tu demandes à tes amis quoi faire de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

— Évidemment.

Drago pointa un doigt vers lui.

— Trois quarts d'heure, pas une minute de plus.

Une fois Harry parti, Drago resta dans le salon soudain silencieux, à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. La pièce était propre mais on voyait bien qu'elle était habitée : des magazines étaient étalés sur la table basse, un verre vide reposait sur une petite table et des clés ainsi que des pièces de monnaie étaient dispersées un peu partout. Tout ça était très… _Harry_. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la bouteille de vin. Harry avait semble-t-il voulu l'apporter à dîner chez ses amis.

Mais il avait renoncé.

S'accrochant à ce petit espoir, Drago se rendit à la cuisine.

Pas de sculpture de dragon. Pas de photos de Weasley ni de ses frères. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il embrassa la pièce du regard : il n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine de Harry. C'était toutefois l'une des pièces qui en révélait le plus sur une personne. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fut surpris de découvrir des asperges, des bières, plusieurs oranges (trop de pépins !), du lait entier, des œufs biologiques (vraiment ?), plusieurs bouteilles de sauces asiatiques et une grande bouteille de… Drago plissa les yeux… jus mangues/pêches. Beurk.

Il referma la porte et alla se laver les mains dans l'évier tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien cuisiner. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au-dessus de l'évier, il aperçut des photographies encadrées qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. La plupart représentait Weasley et Granger, mais il y en avait également une de Teddy. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en voyant la dernière. Il la prit pour l'observer de plus près.

— Oh, souffla-t-il en dessinant les bords du cadre de son pouce.

C'était une photo d'eux deux au gala de Noël organisé par le Ministère, trois ans plus tôt. Ils se serraient la main et la seconde main de Harry reposait sur son bras alors qu'il se penchait vers lui pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. L'expression de leurs corps était tellement transparente que Drago se sentit rougir. Voilà ce à quoi tout le monde avait assisté ce soir-là ? Merlin. Granger avait dû les photographier. Ou peut-être Astoria… la traîtresse !

Et Potter l'avait fait encadrer pour l'exposer dans une pièce où il savait que Drago ne se rendrait jamais. Il devait la voir tous les matins, même après que Drago eut refusé de rester cette nuit-là. Il scruta ses propres traits de plus près sur la photo. Son visage était ouvert et son attention si concentrée sur Harry que tous ceux qui ont assisté à cette scène ont dû s'étonner d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà amants. Sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il reposa la photo sur le rebord. Il resta là, à la regarder de loin pendant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Hé.

La voix de Harry le surprit quelque peu. Et le réchauffa tout entier. Il se retourna.

— Tu as été rapide, murmura-t-il.

— Je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas rester, répondit-il en levant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Mais j'ai ramené de quoi manger. Non pas que je ne te crois pas capable de cuisiner, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en cherchant du regard ce qu'il avait préparé.

— Je sais cuisiner, insista Drago. J'ai juste été… distrait.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux photos derrière Drago.

— Ah. J'imagine que tu dois me trouver un peu bizarre, maintenant. C'est Hermione qui l'a prise, expliqua-t-il. Elle jouait avec son nouvel appareil photo. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de nous photographier, mais quand on a regardé toutes les photos qu'elle avait prises au cours de cette soirée-là, je la lui ai volée.

Drago s'approcha de lui et posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules.

— Pas forcément bizarre. Je l'aime bien, cette photo.

— Vraiment ?

— Mmm.

Il prit les assiettes des mains de Harry et les posa sur le plan de travail. En se tournant de nouveau vers lui, il tendit la main gauche.

— Potter, dit-il avec formalité.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa main, l'air perdu, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

— Malefoy.

Il lui serra la main. Drago se pencha, son autre main sur l'épaule de Harry, sa joue frôlant la sienne.

— On recommence à zéro ? murmura-t-il.

Harry respirait avec difficulté.

— Oui, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. Écoute, est-ce que tu es sûr…

— Oui, déclara Drago.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de sa vie. Sa bouche se déplaça sur la mâchoire de Harry pour l'embrasser doucement et respirer son odeur.


End file.
